Gone
by gnarwhals.food.unicorns
Summary: For the first time ever, the Greenie's a girl. What's even stranger is that for two days after her arrival, another girl comes up. But what happens when WICKED is determined to hurt them? Or worse, kill them. And why does the first girl get a note saying she's punished?
1. Chapter 1

As if wakening from a nightmare, I sprang up, hitting my head on the top of some sort of hard metal.

"Crap," I groaned. Touching my forehead lightly, I felt something wet. Pulling my hand in front of my face, I could smell blood. Groaning again, I squinted into the darkness and wondered where I was. Getting on my knees cautiously, I felt around until my hand lightly grazed a box.

"Great. Finally something," I muttered and tossed off the lid. Inside were tons of sweatshirts, shirts, and pants. Not very helpful. Shuffling forward a bit more, I came across another box. Throwing the lid to the side again, I reached down carefully and pulled out a sheathed long knife. I tucked it into the belt of my jeans and moved on.

After searching through a few more boxes, whatever I was in suddenly came to a harsh stop. I cried out as I fell to the floor once again and banged my head against the floor. "I hate everything," I muttered. Fortunately, my blade hadn't gone right through my leg or any part of me and was still hanging from my belt. Sitting up cautiously, I was then blinded by the top of my cell being opened. I gasped softly as fresh air poured in, greeting me like an old friend. My body almost shook with fear when I heard voices coming from above. Male voices. My hand pulled my blade out and slid it under me, where it would be hidden, and I closed my eyes in hopes of tricking my captors.

"What the shuck is up with the new Greenie?"

"How would I know?"

"Just go down there and see. You too, Jeff. The stupid shank might need extra help." There were some snickers and laughs. If I hadn't been trying to save my own life, I would've gone up to all of them and punched them right in the face. Unfortunately, I couldn't really do that right at that moment. My body almost flinched as I heard two people landing next to my curled up body. I let out a small breath.

One.

Two.

Three.

I sprang up and flung a box at one of the boys. He yelped as it hit his head but otherwise seemed unfazed. Crap. I would have to do better than that. Relieved that that damned ceiling was now gone, I flipped backwards onto a box and pulled myself out.

"Who the hell are you guys, and what do you want with me?" I growled, my knife in my hands.

"It's a girl," I heard someone say and then more whispers.

"Answer me assholes!" I screeched, ignoring the fact that I probably looked insane.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Calm down! We're not going to hurt you!" I heard a boy say. He put his hands up in surrender and cautiously crept towards me. Breathing harshly, I saw that the large group of boys was quite young; they were all around thirteen to seventeen.

"Sorry," I muttered, sheathed the knife, and put it back into my belt.

"It's alright, Greenie. You're not the first to act all crazy," he gave me a warm smile and stuck out his head. "The name's Newt. What's yours?" I blushed slightly and pushed my hair out of my face. All of the boys stared at me curiously, like I was some wild animal at the zoo.

Sighing in relief that I remembered something, I said, "Elizabeth."

I turned around as a dark skinned boy walked up to me and say, "Welcome to the Glade, Elizabeth."

_A few hours later..._

"Greenie! Hey! What are you doing?" a voice called.

Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and saw Newt wandering towards me with a pack in his hand.

"I was just taking a nap after Alby showed me around for a bit. He didn't ever finish though. He said he had some 'important business' to attend to." I replied and stood up. "What's with the bag?"

He grinned and tossed it to me. I frowned and raised my eyebrows at him.

"It's for you, came up in the box. We managed to find it among the mess that you created," he grinned again gave me a slight smirk.

"Haha, very funny," I glared at him and slung the bag over my shoulder. "Not to be an inconsiderate bitch, but where am I going to sleep tonight?"

"Hmm, that shouldn't be a problem. I'll talk to Alby about it in a minute. But for now, I think you should meet the Runners. They're gonna be back in just a bit." Newt replied, running a hand through his honey-colored hair.

"Not a problem," I shrugged. "What are Runners, again?"

"Alby didn't tell you? Stupid shank," he laughed. "They look for a way out."

"Out of what?" I questioned.

"The bloody maze, Greenie," he said, with a slightly less happy face. _Crap. _Did I say something to make him upset. Nah, I told myself and just nodded. Alby hadn't told me much, and I was curious, but I knew that I shouldn't pressure Newt unless I wanted one of my only 'friends' to get mad at me.

"Come on! Let's go see those Runners. You'll love Minho," Newt gave a weak smile and tugged me towards one of the openings in the gigantic, harsh walls.

"Who's Minho?" I asked, rushing a bit to keep up with Newt's long strides. Despite the slight limp in his leg, he still was way faster than me.

"You'll see, she-bean."

"She-bean? That's a new one, Blondie," I laughed and poked him in the arm.

"Blondie? Really?" he raised his eyebrows and poked me back. "Hey, look." He finally said after a long awkward silence and pointed. I turned around to see two boys jog back into the Glade with a small pack on each of their books and grim faces.

"Hey, Newt. I see you're stuck with the Greenie. Way to go," one of the runners smirked and crossed his arms and staring at me. "Why the shuck is she a girl?"

"Slim it, Minho. And how would I bloody know why the Greenie is a girl?" Newt replied, lightly. I could tell the two were close friends despite their stupid bantering. As the two talked about Minho's day in the maze, the second runner came up to me and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Ben. How are you?" he gave me a kind smile and ran a hand though his thin blonde hair. His blue eyes twinkled.

I gave him a small smile and said, "I"m doing alright. Thanks. Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Elizabeth, but I prefer Lizzy. But unless you want to get beaten to death, don't call me she-bean."

Ben laughed and said, "Sure thing, she-bean." I glared at him and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Ouch, Lizzy! That hurt!" he feigned pain and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, haha, very funny you shuckface," I said, trying out the Glader slang.

"Oh, so I see you've been trying out our slang, she-bean," Ben grinned and ruffled my hair. I pushed him off of me and attempted to fix my hair.

"You're just hilarious," I glared at him and crossed my arms. After a few long seconds, we both burst out laughing.

"You're ridiculous, Lizzy," Ben laughed and ran off with a wave. Minho soon followed after a wink at me, which I responded with with a nice flick of my third finger.

"Calm yourself, Greenie. He's the Keeper of the Runners, and trust me, you don't want to anger Minho," Newt said, with almost a serious tone. "I have to go talk to Alby now. Don't get yourself into trouble, Greenie, alright?" He smiled.

I nodded and said, "See you later, Newt. I'll just be wandering around here."

As he started to walk away, he turned around and said, "And Lizzy? No matter what, don't ever go into the maze. Okay?" I nodded and trudged off. _What was in that Maze? _I thought and walked off.

**Hey guys! So this is my first ever fanfic, so let me know what you guys think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter of Gone. Hope you like it!**

As I sat close to the Maze walls, I rummaged through my bag. Inside were several shirts, shorts, leggings, some jeans, underwear, and thankfully several bras. Folding all the clothes neatly and placing them to the side, I reached down and found two brushes, a toothbrush, small circular mirror, a pair of shoes, and menstrual pills. _Whoopee. _I had just stuffed everything back into my bag, when I saw Newt running towards me.

"Hey," I waved and stood up.

"Well, I talked to Alby, and he agrees that you shouldn't be sleeping with the other shanks. So, I'll guess we could either build you a place to stay or you could..um..you could stay with one of the Keepers in their room," Newt shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

I could feel myself blushing a little but ignored it. "No, it's fine. I don't want you guys to have to build a whole new place for me."

"I get it! It's just, what if more girls start showing up?" Newt questioned, glancing at me.

"Then, I guess we'll have to build a new place for us them. But if it's just me, I don't mind sleeping with a bunch of shanks," I grinned and slung my bag over my shoulder. He grinned and nodded.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, after a very awkward silence.

Newt shrugged and said, "We can eat, I guess, and then after that, I could show you around the rest of the Glade and get you settled in. Oh, and there's a bonfire after dinner to welcome you."

"Okay! I could seriously use some food though," I laughed.

"Not a problem, Lizzy," Newt smiled. "Follow me."

* * *

After an amazing dinner from a very friendly Frypan, Newt showed me around the Glade. The buildings were all made by Gally, Keeper of the Builders, and the rest of his crew. Zart smiled at me when we arrived at the Gardens but continued to pick tomatoes and place them in a large basket. I didn't even flinch when Winston grinned wickedly with a knife in his hand and a rabbit in the other at the Bloodhouse.

"Wow Greenie," Newt said. "You didn't even wince or run away screaming, like the rest of our Greenies." I shrug and follow Newt to the Homestead. It's not the neatest building I've ever seen, even though I can't really remember seeing any fancy ass building, but I'm surprise that Gally and the other Builders had managed to even build something like it.

"How did you guys do it? How did you do it, Newt?" I questioned, staring at him.

"We weren't always like this, Lizzy. There was a time where everything was just complete chaos. It was bloody terrible," Newt said, sadly. He sighed and stared at his shoes. Without even thinking, I reached for him and gave him a tight hug. His body froze, but slowly brought his arms around me and hugged me back. I pulled myself away and smiled.

"Come on. Let's go get you settled in," Newt smiled and led me into the Homestead. As we walked, he glanced at me and said, "I know this is going to be weird for you, but I guess you'll have to be rooming with me. I mean, you...I mean...um...you'll have your own hammock in stuff. It's just we'll be in the same room." He blushed and looked down, almost like he was ashamed.

"Newt, seriously. Breath. You're not asking me to marry you. It's fine," I laughed lightly at Newt's bashfulness and pushed him lightly.

He finally grinned and said, "Okay. Okay. We're cool." After we had gotten my hammock up and I had taken a short, but wonderful, shower, I followed Newt to the bonfire. After a short debate, I had decided to wear black leggings, a black tank top, and black combat boots. Well, don't I sound cheery. As we walked, I heard a loud grinding sound and saw the two walls of the maze closing.

"What the fuck?" I looked at Newt.

"Every night the Maze doors close, and every morning they open," he sighed, glancing at the Maze and then turning back towards me. Every single time I mentioned the Maze, he seemed uncomfortable. No...he seemed depressed.

"Why? Why not keep the doors open all the time? Unless...Newt, are the Creators keeping us locked in or something out?" I questioned, leaning towards Newt with a serious expression.

"Grievers," he spat out.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, I don't mean to be an ass, but can we not talk about this right now? Let's go celebrate!" he said with a thin smile. I wanted to know what Grievers were, but I knew that if I questioned Newt any more, he would not be happy. And a happy Newt seemed way better than a crabby one.

"Who are they?" I point at a group of boys drinking and laughing at each other, changing the subject.

"Those are the Runners. They look for a way out," I nodded and cheered up as I saw Ben stand up and walked towards us.

"Hey, she-bean," Ben laughed. His hair was a little messed up, and I could a smell a little bit of alcohol, but otherwise, he seemed fine.

"Don't make me slap you," I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ouch. So hurtful," he gasped and pretended like he was hurt. I smirked and punched him in the shoulder.

"Come on, you should meet the rest of the runners," Ben smiled and pulled me towards the crowd of boys. "Everybody, this is Lizzy." Several nodded, but several came up to me and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Bill," a friendly boy smiled and sat back down. They were all okay until one of them slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, hon. My name's Lyndon," he breathed into my face and winked at me.

Before I could throw up, I quickly spat out," Get off of me before I snap your arm in half, asshole."

"Oh, feisty! I like feisty," Lyndon laughed. But it wasn't like Newt's, easy, kind laugh. It was the kind of laugh that belonged to a crazy murderer. As Ben started to walked towards me, worry in his eyes, I grabbed Lyndon's arm, flipped him over my shoulder and said, "Come near me again, and I'll break every bone in your damn body." Several boys had shocked expressions, but most of them just laughed.

"Come on, Lizzy. We should go somewhere else," I heard a voice behind me and turned to see Newt glaring at Lyndon.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him. He just wouldn't get off of me," I spat and followed Newt to the fire.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop it," Newt sighed.

"It's not your fault, Newt. Besides, I can take care of myself," I shrugged and smiled. He nodded and plopped down next to the fire. Just as I was about to jump up and go join the fight circle, led by Gally, Ben ran up to me.

"Hey, Lizzy! I'm sorry about Ben, but wow! How did you manage to beat him up!" Ben laughed and stumbled.

"Um, you okay, Ben? You seem a little drunk," I laughed and pushed him back towards the other runners. Pulling Newt towards the fight circle, we saw Gally skillfully push a small boy out of the ring.

"Any other shanks wanna fight me," he said boastfully and smirked. "Or are you all too weak." _Asshole. _I sighed and stomped forward before Newt could stop me.

"Yeah, sure. I'll fight you," I almost shouted and stepped into the ring.

"Wait, Lizzy," Newt started and tugged at my arm. "This isn't a good idea."

"I need for everyone in this Glade to know that I'm not weak. This is the way to do it," I said and glanced back at Gally, who was smirking and talking to a couple of boys.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Lizzy."

"I'll be fine. Like I said before, I can take care of myself," I replied and shrugged Newt off.

"Well, well, well. Looks like our she-bean thinks she can fight," Gally grinned as most of the Gladers circled around us.

"Stop talking, Gally, so I can beat the shit out of you. Or are you scared of a girl?" I replied and crossed my arms. He glared at me and rushed forward. I spun out of the way and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into the dirt. However, he wasn't fazed. Growling, he got back up and charged me again. Gally only had his strength. That was it. I dodged him again and pushed him to the floor. He tried to kick my legs, but I jumped out of the way.

"Wow, Gally. I knew you were bad, but I didn't know you were this bad," I smirked, jumping up and down on the balls of my feet. He jumped up and barreled towards me again. This time, I didn't move out of the way. Instead, I dug my heels into the floor and slammed my hands into his chest. He gave a slight gasp but continued to move towards me. Flipping backwards and out of the way, he landed on his ass again. At one last attempt, he grabbed my arm but I managed to flip him over me.

"Okay, that's enough," Newt shouted and pulled me out of the circle.

"Come on, Newt. Let the girl have some fun," Minho called, causing the rest of the guys to laugh.

"Slim it," Alby roared, quieting down the crowd. "Let's call it a night, everyone." There were mumbles and a few groans, but everyone obeyed Alby and dispersed.

"Let's go to bed, "Newt yawned and pulled me towards the Homestead.

* * *

_I was running down a white hallway, my white knee-length dress flapping behind me. My feet brought me to a closed door at the end of the hallway. _

_"Shit," I muttered. With one final shove, the door gave way. I screamed as I saw Newt on an operating table, surrounded by three doctors._

_"Get the hell away from him!" I screamed again and kicked one of them. Punching and kicking and slashing my way through, I managed to knock out all three and get to Newt. Yanking out all the plugs connected to his face, he gasps and sits up. _

_"Lizzy? Why are you here?" he gathered me into a hug as I cried._

_"I won't let them do this to you, Newt! I can't! I won't!" I screeched as he stroked my hair. He pulled me into his lap and kissed the top of my head. Wiping away my tears, Newt said, "I have to do this. You know I have to." _

_"No! I won't accept that! You'll forget me! You'll..," I said in between sobs. "You'll forget us."_

_"Oh, Lizzy," he sighed softly and cupped my face. _

_"Newt, I'm not going into the Maze. They won't let me no matter how hard I try! Newt!" I sobbed. _

_"Shh, Lizzy. It's going to be fine. I'll find my way back to you. I promise," Newt whispered and then kissed me. He held me against him until I was ripped away. _

_"No! No! No! Stop!" I screamed, slamming my fist into one of the guard's face. He yelped but continued to pull me away. I slammed my foot against a guard's and managed to shove him off me. But it was no use. The last thing I saw was Newt crying and saying that he loved me. I didn't get to say it back. _

* * *

I woke up with tears streaming down my face and Newt at my side with his arms wrapped around me.

"Shh, it's okay now. You're okay, Lizzy. Just breathe," Newt sat and wiped away some of my tears. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"No," I said. "No. I'm fine. It was just a dream." But as Newt left my side and climbed back into his hammock, I knew it. I just had a memory.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up she-bean," I heard a voice say. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I saw Ben standing nervously next to my hammock.

"What the shuck do you want?" I yawned and slipped on my boots. Newt was still asleep, but I was pretty sure if we kept talking, he would wake up. And I did not want to face him after last night.

"I want to show you something," Ben said. "Meet me by the Gardens in ten minutes."

"How am I supposed to know the damn time?" I muttered but scooped up some clothes. Newt was asleep, but I doubted he wanted to wake up to me stripping. After marching to the bathroom, changing into a soft white shirt, soft black leggings, a blue jacket, and boots, I met Ben in the Gardens.

"You're late, she-bean," he grinned.

"I thought I said to stop calling me that. It's Lizzy," I replied and glared at him.

"Don't glare so much. You look a lot cuter when you smile," he smiled sheepishly. I blushed but didn't say anything.

"Come on," I said after a long, very awkward silence. "What did you want to show me?"

"Oh," he blushed and said, "I thought you might want to watch the doors open and see me and the other Runners off. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have woken you up." He sighed and frowned.

"No, seriously. Ben. Stop, it's okay. Besides, I don't mind being woken up," I smiled. We stood side-by-side as the doors slowly groaned and opened.

"Damn," I muttered. Ben just laughed.

"Come on," Ben said, leading me towards the other three runners gathered at the entrance. "You should say hi to Minho. He's a nice person, even if he's a bit of a shuck-faced drama queen." I laughed.

"Hey, Minho," I said and gave a little wave.

The Asian boy nodded and said, "So, I hear that you and Newt are roomies." He grinned and raised his eyebrows at me.

"And?" I questioned and raised my eyebrows back at him. He just laughed and continued to talk to Ben. I glared at Lyndon, who was talking to Bill.

"Hello, Lizzy," Lyndon said and winked at me.

Bill sighed and shook his head, "Leave her alone, Lyndon. She's clearly not interested."

I shot Bill a smile and said, "You know, Lyndon. I thought after last time when I beat you up, you'd get that I don't give a fuck about you, shuckface."

"Wow," Lyndon said and winked at me again. Luckily, Ben came to his rescue since I was about to beat the klunk out of Lyndon.

"Um, Lizzy. We gotta head out now, so I'll see you later." Ben said and pulled me away from Lyndon.

I sighed and looked at him, "Yeah, okay. Be careful though."

"Always am," he smiled and ran into the Maze.

**Thanks for reading the second chapter! I hope you liked it. If you don't mind, please review and tell me what you think. Would you rather have Lizzy with Ben or Newt? Or neither? Or who else? Let me know if you have any suggestions. Thanks! I'll try to update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked up to Frypan to get my breakfast, I heard someone say behind, "Stupid she-bean. She thinks that she can just beat me up and get away with it. Hello no. That shuckface bitch is going to pay." I looked over my shoulder to see Gally talking to one of the younger Builders, who nodded fearfully at Gally.

"How are you feeling, Gally?" I smirked and turned around to face him. He glared at me and stepped forward.

"You'll be sorry, Greenie, for what you've done," Gally whispered and walked off. Rolling my eyes, I stepped forward with my plate towards Frypan.

"Don't be threatened by him, Lizzy. He doesn't have the brains to plan anything even remotely harmful," Frypan smiled kindly at me and plopped some eggs and bacon onto my plate.

"Thank you, Frypan," I smiled and sat down at an empty table. Soon, I was joined by Newt and Alby.

"Hello, Lizzy," Alby said kindly and dug into his scrambled eggs.

"Hello, Alby," I replied. "You finally woke up, Blondie," I said, nudging Newt with my shoe.

"Very funny, she-bean," he said and nudged her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to show you around the Glade, Lizzy. I had a lot of stuff going on. Did Newt manage to get you all settled in?" Alby asked.

I replied, "Yes. It's all good, Alby. So, what am I doing today?"

"You'll be going around and trying out for your job. In the Glade, everybody does their part, never hurt another Glader, and most importantly, never go into the Maze."

* * *

At first Winston, Keeper of the Slicers, was quite unimpressed with me. "You sure the she-bean can handle it, Newt?" he had asked.

"She's tough, Winston. Come find me when you're done," Newt put a hand on my shoulder. "I should be in the Gardens."

"Tough," Winston muttered. "Tough my ass."

"I suggest you shut up and tell me what to do around here before I cut you with a knife," I snapped. Winston blushed but led me to the back of the Bloodhouse where they had an impressive row of knives. Though the work was very tedious, I got through it just fine.

"Wow, Greenie," Newt said after Winston's report. "Winston tells me you did everything quite nicely, and you didn't run away screaming."

"Haha, Newt. What's next?" I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Well, lunch is in just a little bit, so I guess you can just wait here until I'm done," Newt replied and plopped another tomato into his basket.

After lunch, which had been sandwiches and some salad, Newt led her to the Track-hoes. Though Zart seemed nice enough, he was way overprotective of all the gardening tools. After I had managed to ruin about ten tomatoes, Newt finally decided that it would be best if I just stayed away from the Gardens.

"I'm sorry, Zart," I called out before Newt waved me away. Newt smirked but said nothing.

"What?" I glared and nudged him.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how you could fail at picking tomatoes and putting them in a basket," Newt smirked.

"Why are you in the Gardens anyway? I thought you were second-in-command," I said, dying to change the subject.

"I help out wherever. But most of the Builders are fine, I don't feel like working with the Sloppers, and right now, Clint and Jeff are fine," Newt replied, leading me to the Maze doors.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We're gonna wait for the Runners to get back," Newt said. "I need to talk to Minho."

"I thought that as soon as the Runners came back they had to go to the Map Room or something," I replied. This was so confusing.

"Yeah, but it's urgent," Newt said and plopped himself down by a tree. After a while, I sat next to him. There was a slight breeze; several flowers were nearby. Picking them up without another thought, I wove them into a sort of crown. What were we doing in here? Who put us here? Why would they take my memories? What did Newt and I have before all of this.

My thoughts were interrupted by Newt. "Greenie, looks like you got some talent with flowers," he laughed and snatched the crown from my hand. I smacked the back of his head and snatched the crown back.

"We should go grab some dinner," Newt said after quite some time.

"Why aren't they back yet, Newt?" I asked, my lips forming into a frown. "What happens if they don't get back in time, Newt?"

"I think you can figure that out on your own, Lizzy," Newt replied with tired eyes and a weary smile. I nodded.

* * *

After dinner, all of the Gladers gathered in front of the doors. Gally was grumbling on about something and occasionally glared at me, but otherwise, no one talked. Newt stood by my side, with a worried expression. "They'll make it, Newt," I reassured him, despite the fact that I was just reassuring myself.

"Can't we go out and look for them?" I questioned.

"No. They either make it back or they don't," Gally said. For the first time ever, there was a hint of sadness and grief in his voice.

"We can't lose anymore people," Newt whispered and slipped his hand into mine. I tensed up, but after a few seconds, I relaxed and curled my fingers around his. I let out a small gasp as the doors came to life and slowly started to close.

"No," I whispered. Newt's hold on me tightened, but no one moved.

Suddenly someone shouted, "Look! There they are!" The Gladers started screaming at Minho and Ben to hurry, but still, no one moved. I could see that Ben was limping slightly and his arm was around Minho's. Gasping, I pried free of Newt's hold and ran towards the Maze. Several people tried to grab my arms, but I wove through them and dove forward. I grabbed Ben's other arm and Minho and I pulled him through, right before the doors slammed shut.

"You!" I heard Gally cry. "She broke on of our rules! The Greenie needs to be punished, Alby. You saw her!"

"Yes, yes, Gally. I have eyes, but we'll talk about this later. Minho, Lizzy, get Ben to the Med-jacks," Alby shouted. Newt ran forward and pulled me into a tight hug, scaring the shit out of me.

"You shuckface! I can't believe you would do that," Newt cried after he had let go of me. I blushed and went back to Ben's side, who did not look happy.

"I'm sorry, Newt," was all I said before I pulled Ben and Minho away.

"He likes you," Ben whispered. Minho snickered but said nothing.

"No, he doesn't, Ben," I sighed and helped Ben onto one of the makeshift beds in the Med-hut. Clint and Jeff leaned over Ben's foot, occasionally whispering.

"Well, Ben. It seems like you've sprained your ankle," Clint said. Jeff rushed to get a wrap from one of the cupboards. After they had treated his ankle, Clint and Jeff left leaving Minho, a very tired Ben, and me alone.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Never been better," Ben laughed.

"You stupid piece of klunk," I started to cry. "You could have DIED!" Minho raised his eyebrows, shook his head, and left. Ben bent forward and gathered me into a hug.

"Shh," he said and stroked my hair. Freezing, I remembered Newt doing the exact same thing to me. What the hell? Gasping and then coughing, I wiped away my tears and stood up.

"I have to go, Ben. I'll go get Clint, so he can look after you and stuff. Um, I just have to finish my stuff. Okay, yeah," I stammered and ran out of the room leaving a very confused and hurt Ben behind.

**Here you go guys! Chapter three! I really hoped you like it, and I know it was short. I'll be updating later today. If you don't mind, please leave a review telling me if you liked it or what needs improvement. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry! I posted Chapter 4 and it was all done and okay but then being the idiot I am, I accidentally took it off and deleted it. Moving on...thanks for all the reviews! They're super helpful! On to the story now...**

* * *

"What the hell was that?" I muttered after rushing out of the Med-hut. After pinning my hair back and wiping away all my tears, I ran to find Newt. He was next to the Homestead talking to a distraught Alby and a furious Gally. To make matters worse, as I got closer to the three, an alarm sounded.

"Shit," I muttered and followed the other Gladers to the Box. It was the Greenie alarm.

"Newt! I thought that once a month a Greenie came, not once a day! What the hell is going on?" I yelled. Newt only shook his head and reached down to pull open the box. Alby glanced at Newt, and then back at me, and jumped into the Box.

"It's a girl."

* * *

Alby had ordered all of us except for Newt and I to leave. Jumping into the Box, I saw the new Greenie crying, her beautiful blonde hair ragged and knotty. She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

"Shh, it's alright. Can you tell me your name?" I asked, placing myself next to her. I could hear Alby and Newt whispering as they peered at the two boxes that had come up with her.

"No! I can't remember anything," the girl said between sobs. I had to admit; she was absolutely gorgeous with her big blue eyes, full red lips, and curvy form. Shaking my girly thoughts from my mind, I managed to persuade her to come out of the Box and into the kitchen. Alby took it from there.

"What's going on, Newt?" I asked after we had left the kitchen and arrived at our room. Our room. Awkward...

"I don't know," he whispered. He was second-in-command and an important figure in the Glade, but after almost two years, he had figured out nothing. Sighing, I moved forward and hugged him without a word. After a few seconds, I felt his arms move and wrap around me too.

* * *

I was finishing up my last trial with, ugh, Gally when I saw Ben running up to me with a grim face. I dropped my hair and ran to meet him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning and pursing my lips.

"The she-bean, she remembered her name. It's Rosa," he said.

"And?"

"There's something else, Lizzy. She said that...um, she said something about how her being here was your fault."

* * *

I stormed into the Med-hut, a weary Ben behind me, and ran right up to that bitch's face. Newt and Alby turned around and held me back.

"Oh, so you think this is my fault!" I almost screamed as I fought against Newt and Alby.

"Calm down, Lizzy!" Newt yelled and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Get off of me," I snarled and pushed Newt away. He gave me a sad expression but let me be.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rosa screeched as she hid behind Alby. That stupid coward.

"You think that I like being here? YOU THINK THAT I WOULD BE CRUEL ENOUGH TO DO THIS TO THESE PEOPLE!" I screamed. Ben wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me out of the Med-hut. I couldn't find the strength to fight him.

"Lizzy, breathe," Ben said, placing an arm around my shoulder and sitting me down on an old log. Obeying him, I slowly let out an angry long breath.

"I'm sorry I over reacted," I said and put my head in my hands. I could feel Ben's hands rubbing my shoulders, but I made no move to acknowledge them. This day had just been total bullshit and I was ready to collapse.

* * *

_Darkness. Oh shit! I opened my eyes to see a skinny women in a white lab coat staring at me. _

_"Ah, so you're awake. I'll go get Ms. Paige," she said and left the room. What the hell? I sat up and saw I was wearing a soft grey shirt and black pants. I flinched as a cold looking woman appeared with her hair pulled back into a bun and a blue suit adoring her small frame. _

_"Bitch! You! You took him away from me," I snarled and pounced at her. I guess she was expecting that because she easily sidestepped and jammed a needle into my neck. I tried to fight her but I was already starting to close my eyes. _

* * *

"Hey, wake up," I heard someone say. Groggily, I rubbed my eyes and sat up. _Newt. _I opened my eyes to see Ben staring at me with his wide blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked and slipped on my black combat boots and grey jacket.

"Nothing. I just thought you might want to eat breakfast together and hang out. Today's my day off, so some of us are going swimming. You should come," he gave me a comforting smile, and I nodded.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen in ten," I said. Ben nodded and left my room. I turned to see that Newt had already left and was probably also eating in the kitchen. I had to apologize to him immediately. I showered quickly and changed into a black sweater, black leggings, and black combat boots. Believe me, I'm not depressed. I just have absolutely no clue in what to wear and stuff like that. Jogging to the kitchen, I grabbed a plate from Frypan and sat down next to Ben.

"So, you're job is going to be chose today," Ben grinned. "You seem like a great Slopper."

"Haha, so funny," I nudged him in the shoulder and stuck my tongue out. He laughed and nudged me back.

"Lizzy, a word?" I heard Newt say and turned around to face him. Blushing, I got up and followed him outside.

"What's gotten into you?" he said almost harshly.

"Newt, lay off, okay," I snapped.

"No! I will not "lay off!"he spat back. "Gosh, you're bugging crazy. Do not talk to me like that!"

"Like what! Like a normal person! You're SECOND-IN-COMMAND! NOT THE FUCKING PRESIDENT!" I yelled back.

"SHUT UP, OKAY! SHUT UP!" Newt screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed right back and shoved him. His face was red as he grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

I jumped away as I heard someone say, "Hey! Get off of her!" I almost screamed when I saw Ben rush forward and tackle Newt to the ground.

"Shit!" I yelled, rushing forward and pulling Ben off of Newt before he could punch Newt again. Well, this day had started off well. Newt managed to get up and walk off.

"You okay?" Ben asked, panting a bit. Newt had put up a good fight, I had to admit. I nodded and sighed as Ben pulled me into a hug. I was too pissed off to resist.

* * *

After swimming with Ben, Jeff, and Bill, I felt much more relaxed and calm. Since I was still soaking wet, I slipped on one of Ben's huge t-shirts and some tennis shoes before running to lunch. Frypan was serving chicken and mashed potatoes, and I ate eagerly. The day was just starting to look a hell of a lot better when of course, the Greenie alarm started to ring.

"Shit," I muttered before running after Ben and the other Gladers to the Box. I saw Alby open it and jump inside, closely followed by Newt. As I pushed my way to the front of the crowd, I gasped. It was another girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I love Newt so much, here's a short Newt POV for you! Hope you enjoy it!**

** Newt's POV**

I felt so bloody horrible for yelling at Lizzy. What the hell was I thinking? Groaning in frustration, I kicked the nearest thing next to me-Minho.

"Hey! What the heck?" he yelped.

"Sorry, mate," Newt sighed and ran off towards the Gardens to help Zart.

* * *

It was dark when I finally managed to finish all my work with the two new Greenies and Alby. I had no clue what was going on. Lizzy and Ben probably hated me. Sighing, I stepped into my room and climbed into my hammock. It was only when I woke up in the morning and glanced over at Lizzy's hammock when I realized that she was gone.

* * *

**I know that was super short! (For Newt's POV not the chapter.) I just couldn't think of anything else for Newt. **

**Lizzy's POV**

The fire was slowly dying. Ben's arm rested around me and his head was pressed against the side of mine.

"You okay?" he murmured, his eyes closed.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I whispered. 'I just don't know whats gotten into him."

Ben sighed, "Maybe you should sleep with Alby or me tonight."

"No. It's alright. I'm not afraid of Newt. He's just been going through a rough time lately," I said and slowly untangled myself from Ben's hold.

"Alright, but be careful," Ben said and walked away too his hammock. Smiling a little, I headed to the Homestead to Newt's room. But when I felt a large hand cover my mouth and another pair of hands pick me up, that smile disappeared completely. I tried to kick and scratch at my captors, but I was soon knocked out. When I slowly woke up, I saw Gally and Lyndon standing before me.

"Don't ever mess with me again!" Gally whispered and punched my face. Crying out, I held a hand to my face and tried to hold back the tears. Before they left, Lyndon blew me a kiss and mouthed, "See you soon, baby." I almost threw up.

* * *

I groaned as I sat up and remembered the events from the night before. Even worse, I saw Newt sprinting towards me with a worried expression on his face.

"Lizzy? What happened to you?" he cried, picking me up gingerly in his arms.

"Gally and Lyndon," I muttered and placed my head against his chest. After placing me in the Med-hut, Newt raced to find Alby, who later showed up with a very angry face.

"What happened?" Alby asked, as Newt held my hand and eyed my bruises.

"I was walking back to the Homestead and then all of a sudden I'm being beaten up by Gally and Lyndon," I growled. Those assholes were going to pay.

"Alby. They need to be banished," Newt spat.

"I'll talk to Gally and Lyndon," Alby sighed and left the Med-hut. Ben soon stormed still in his running gear.

"What the hell happened?" he yelled. After Newt explained to him, Ben gathered me in a tight hug. Wincing, I slowly wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm just gonna go. I''ll see you later, Lizzy," Newt sighed and left the Med-hut. Shit.

Afterwards, Ben brought me breakfast and carried me around the Glade for a bit. He placed me gently on a log and sat next to me.

"You should go, Ben," I whispered. He nodded with a hurt expression on his face.

Grabbing his hand, I said, "I didn't mean it like that, Ben. I mean you should go do your job before Alby comes and beats you up." He grinned and squeezed my hand gently. Without warning, he placed a kiss on my cheek and then ran off.

* * *

**I'll update later today, promise! I just couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. I know, this was a bad one. Hopefully the one I write later today will be a lot better. See ya and don't forget to tell me what you think of the story! **


	6. Chapter 6

"That was disgusting," I heard Newt say behind me after Ben had left. Surprisingly, I managed to let out a laugh. Newt sat next to me with a worn and weary expression, his lips were formed into a frown.

"I'm sorry," I heard Newt say after a while.

Sighing, I patted his hand lightly and said, "I get it, Newt. You talk to everyone, everyday and help them with their problems, but the thing is Newt, if you just bottle all your feelings up, one day you're just going to explode. And, I don't want to see that happen."

"I know," he whispered and walked away. I sighed, put my head against the log, and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Ben, who was clearly pissed off, shaking my shoulder lightly.

"Hey, it's time for dinner, and they've already decided what your job is going to be," Ben said, helping me stand up. Clint had bandaged my ribs and stomach, which had been severely bruised after being kicked over and over again. Those assholes. I followed Ben to the kitchen where Frypan handed me a plate of spaghetti and a bread stick with a kind smile. I sat down in between Ben and Minho and across from Alby, Newt, and the third Greenie girl. I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she was too with fiery, red, smooth curls, sparkling blue eyes, and a strong, lean form. I shook my head and turned towards Minho.

"How was it in the Maze today?" I asked.

"Absolutely fabulous," Minho joked. Rolling my eyes, I bit into my bread stick.

"So, what's my job?" I turned towards Alby after I had finished eating.

"Well, a lot of people wanted you but, it seems like you're most needed with the Med-jacks. Congratulations Lizzy!" Alby smiled and patted me on the back. I smiled and gave him a small hug. Even though he was crabby half of the time, Alby wasn't a bad guy. I laughed and gave Minho a high-five, who had been busy eating some of Ben's food. I almost giggled as Ben hugged and picked me up. I wasn't exactly sure, but I thought I heard Newt sigh behind us.

After dinner, I showed the third girl Greenie, Marie, around the Glade, and was happy to see that she wasn't too bad. A little sarcastic...but not bad. As we walked, Ben joined us with a smile on his now familiar and okay, somewhat handsome, face. Without me even noticing, he slipped his hand into mine. I smiled and squeezed his hand. Maria just giggled.

Whenever the day was over and Maria and I were walking back to the Homestead, she smiled and said, "You and Ben are absolutely adorable. Oh! You're name should be...Bizzy! Wait no...maybe Benzy."

I laughed and said, "How about none of those, and Ben and I aren't really together."

"Okay, sure," Maria smirked and wandered into the room Alby had set up for her and Rosa. Thankfully, I wouldn't have to share with Rosa, ugh. I still hadn't talked to that bitch after her accusation, and I didn't intend to. Waving goodbye, I slipped into my room, where Newt was laying on his hammock. Ducking behind the sheet that we had set up so I could change, I slipped on one of Ben's long shirts and climbed into my hammock.

"Good night, Maria," he said.

"Good night, Newt," I said and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Morning, beautiful," Ben said as I sat next to him for breakfast. I raised my eyebrows and then rolled my eyes. I was dressed in a plain white shirt, black running shorts, and tennis shoes. My brown hair was a raggedy, knotty mess.

"Um, no," I said and dug into my pancakes. I heard Maria giggle from across the table. Rolling my eyes again, I shoved Ben playfully. He did nothing surprisingly. After breakfast, the three of us went outside to see Ben off. Of course while I was walking Ben found it necessary to pick me up fireman style and swing me around.

"Ben! Put me down!" I laughed, pounding my fists lighting against his back. Maria laughed and ran off with Newt for her first tryout with Zart.

"Promise me you'll be careful in there," I said, putting my arms around his neck and staring into his eyes.

"Yeah, always am," he whispered before placing a light kiss on my lips and running into the Maze. Whoopee.

* * *

My first day in the Med-hut had been absolutely boring, but alright. Clint and Jeff had become some of my closest friends, and I enjoyed their company. Only one person, Steve from the Builders, had come in. I bandaged him right up and sent him back to the Builders. Speaking of the Builders, Gally wasn't even getting punished for what he did. Alby was putting him and Lyndon in the Slammer for one and a half months. I thought it was total bullshit, but I could do nothing to change Alby and half the Glade's minds. After Clint had dismissed me, I ran to find Ben, who was supposed to meet me around three. Assuming he was in the Mapping Room, I walked over there planning on scaring him when he came out. But as I stood next to the door, I couldn't help but overhear Ben and Minho's conversation.

"You like her, Ben?" I heard Minho say in a surprisingly serious tone.

"I really do, Minho," I heard Ben sigh.

"You do know that you're just going to hurt yourself and Newt, right? Can't you see how he looks at her?" Minho said.

"Look, Minho. I know that you and Newt are best friends, but I need Lizzy. I'm sorry if it hurts him, but that's just a problem that he'll have to overcome." Newt liked me? Frowning, I knocked on the door. Ben opened it, burst into a smile, and gave me a tight hug.

"Ouch," I winced. My ribs still felt like hell.

"I'm sorry," Ben gasped and stepped away from me. Laughing a little, I pulled him back into a hug. For once, I was pretty damn happy in the Glade.

_Two weeks later..._

"Ben stop!" I squealed and swatted my hands at him. Laughing he swept me up in his arms and put me down in his hammock. Ever since Ben and I had started "dating" I had moved out of Newt's room although, Newt and I had grown to be close friends.

"Isn't the Greenie coming up soon?" I asked after I had changed into a black tank top with a plaid shirt unbuttoned over it, black leggings, and boots suitable for running. Speaking of running, even though I liked my job as a med-jack, I yearned to go into the Maze and run even though I knew it was very dangerous.

"Yeah, I think so," Ben said and slipped on a blue shirt over his chest. Sighing, I brushed out my hair and put it in the braid that Maria had shown me how to do.

"It's my day off today," Ben said and slipped an arm around my waist.

Leaning into him, I said, "Do you think what Rosa said was true? About us being here being my fault?"

Ben pressed his lips against my forehead and then said, "No. Of course not." The Greenie alarm began to blare as we walked towards the kitchen for breakfast. Racing forward, Ben and I reached the box to see Alby and Newt opening it up.

"What does the Greenie look like?" I heard a Glader say.

Another said, "Is it a girl?"

Alby shushed the crowd and jumped into the box. "It's not a girl!" he shouted and shooed all of us away except for me, Ben, and Newt. The Greenie was curled up into a corner, crying, his face covered my his hands and his huge curly hair. I crept forward and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. It's okay. I know that you're confused, but we can help you. My name's Lizzy, and this is Ben, Newt, and Alby. What's yours?" I said in my best soothing voice. The boy looked up and I almost sighed when I saw that he was probably only twelve or thirteen-our youngest Glader yet.

Sniffling a bit, the boy wiped away his tears and said, "I'm Chuck."

**Hey Guys! Hoped you like this chapter and sorry for skipping two weeks...I wanted to speed it up a bit and bring in Chuck, who's one of my favorite characters. Anyway..please leave a review and tell me what you think. BTW, thanks for all the reviews so far! They make me so happy and they're really helpful. Okay...goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Maria wandered into the Med-hut after I had finished patching up Bill's twisted ankle. She wore an over sized shirt that looked strangely familiar to Minho's. Hmm..

"Hey," she smiled and sat down next to me. "I just came back from Zart. Gosh, I wish I had been chosen for the Med-jacks or working with Frypan." I laughed and put away some of the bandages that had been left out. Eyeing Maria, who was staring at the wall with a dreamy expression, I giggled.

"So, how was Minho?" I asked as casually as I could.

"What?" Maria almost gasped.

"You do know that that's his shirt, Maria, honey," I smirked and turned around to face her.

"Um, no. Minho is Minho," Maria said, her face turning almost as red as her hair, and scratched the back of her neck.

"Okay, whatever," I smirked again and closed a cabinet.

"I have to go now," Maria blushed and ran out the door and past a startled Newt.

"Oh, hey," I smiled and took out the basket of leaves and herbs Clint told me to deal with.

"Hey. So, how's it going?" he smiled and sat in a chair next to me. He seemed to be in an extra good mood today. Shrugging, I placed a couple bunches of leaves into a cup and began to mix them with a thick, almost sticky, liquid. I had no idea how Clint came up with his special medicine, but I wasn't going to question him after all he'd done for the Gladers.

"How about you, oh great second-in-command?" I laughed and tucked my hair into a messy bun. I placed my basket to the side, sealed the cup, and put it into another cabinet. Just then, Clint walked in.

"Oh, Lizzy. You're free to go, now, because I don't think that there'll be anything else to do today around here," Clint said and smiled. I followed Newt to the area where they were setting up for Chuck's bonfire. Speaking of Greenie, I saw Rosa giggling next to a couple of confused by almost grateful looking builders. Shaking my head a little, I helped the others set up including helping Frypan cook in the kitchen for the event.

"So, you and Ben," Frypan smirked as he organized several sandwiches onto a large tray.

"Yes, Frypan," I rolled my eyes as I made my own sandwiches.

"You guys are absolutely adorable," Frypan said in a high-pitched squeaky voice and laughed.

"Okay, then," I raised my eyebrows and then left. Fortunately, I saw Ben running towards the Bonfire from the Mapping Room; he must have gotten back early. I smiled as I saw him jogging towards me with his sweet smile and kind face.

"Hi, you," I laughed after he had picked me up and swung me around.

"I missed you," Ben said. "I wish you could run in the Maze with me."

"Why don't you ask Minho if I can try out?" I perked up and rested my hand on Ben's shoulder. "Please!" He laughed at my enthusiasm, nodded, and dragged me over to Minho, who was talking to a happy Maria.

"Lizzy here thinks she has what it takes to be a Runner, Minho. What do you say?" Ben laughed and threw an arm around my waist.

"Hmm, she-bean will have to try-out tomorrow, but we'll see. Are you sure you want to change from being a Med-jack to a Runner, Lizzy. It's not easy," Minho said in a very non-Minho voice.

"Yes. Absolutely," I said.

"Okay. We'll start your training tomorrow," Minho said and turned away to talk to Maria again.

"You think there's something going on between those two?" I asked as Ben and I walked back to our room.

He laughed again and said, "Probably. Those two are absolutely perfect for each other." I nodded and slipped behind the sheet that I had hung up so I could change quickly. I slipped into hard black leggings, a black loose sweatshirt, and boots, and followed Ben back up to the Bonfire. The fire was already roaring, Gladers were already drunk, and Gally had already started his fight circle. Speaking of the fight circle, I was already ready to beat Gally up again for being a complete asshole. Lyndon too.

"We should say hi to Chuck first," I told Ben and pulled him towards the lonely, young Glader.

"Hey, Chuck," I smiled and sat next to him.

"Oh, hi, Lizzy!" he chirped and gave a brilliant smile. My heart ached at the thought that people would be so cruel to put young and innocent children like Chuck in a place like the Maze.

"Why don't I introduce you too a couple of people?" I suggested and lead Chuck and Ben to the nicer group of Track-hoes. After they began talking to Chuck and actually making him feel welcome, I headed past the table with Gally's brew, which I now refused to drink, and towards the fight circle where Gally was beating up Bill.

"Who's next?" Gally roared, scanning the crowd. Before I could say anything, Maria stepped out and said, "Me, dumbass." I looked over and saw Minho smirking with his arms crossed. This wasn't going to end well.

"No. I don't fight girls," Gally almost spat and crossed his thick arms.

"Why, Gally? Is it because you know they'll kick your ass, just like Lizzy did?" Minho called, causing the Gladers to laugh.

"Fine. But if she gets beat up, it's not my fault," Gally narrowed his eyes, and in a second was charging at Maria. She was surprisingly fast, but she didn't have nearly as much strength as Gally did. She dodged and occasionally threw a punch or too, but never got near pushing Gally out of the circle. I almost gasped as Gally threw a hard punch to her face, and knocked her down to the ground. Minho ran forward, picked her up, and rushed her over to Clint without another word. Gally didn't even look sorry. Angrily, I pushed my way up to the front of the crowd and landed a hard kick to his side.

"Bitch!" he cried and spun around to face me.

"You're an asshole," I spat.

"Lizzy, don't," Ben shouted, reaching forward to pull me back. I pulled my arms away from him and shook my head.

"No. I'm going to fight this bastard," I glared at Gally and dashed forward. Maneuvering behind Gally, I grabbed his arms, twisted his arms behind him, and kneed him, hard. I dropped him, and he landed with a thud to the ground.

"Okay, that's enough," Newt stepped forward and yanked me away from the fight circle with a rather angry expression.

"What the hell? I wasn't finished," I growled and pulled my arm out of Newt's grasp.

"I don't bloody care, Lizzy. When you're around Gally, you act way too violent, and you don't think before you act. I don't like it," he shook his head in a disapproving way and crossed his arms.

"Well, too bad. I don't care if you like it or not," I replied and ran off to find Ben.

* * *

Grumbling, I pushed Ben away, who had just woken me up, and stumbled off to the showers with my ordinary uniform-black clothes and black shoes. I came back feeling a lot better.

"Hey, Ben," I smiled and gave him a hug.

"What's your problem?" he asked, frowning.

"Newt yelled at me last night about how violent I am," I growled and stepped away from Ben.

"I guess he just cares about you a lot," Ben frowned and stared at the ground. "I gotta go. Minho's waiting for me." He walked off without another word. Shit. As I walked into the kitchen for breakfast, I ran straight into Rosa. She glared at me and frowned, straightening her tight white shirt and brushing off her jeans.

"Watch where your going," she spat and walked off. Rolling my eyes, I walked towards Frypan, already dreading the rest of the day.

**Hey everyone! I know this chapter wasn't that long and exciting, but don't worry. The weekend is coming soon, which means I'll have a lot more time to work on my story. Thanks for the reviews and for all you Newt and Lizzy lovers, could you leave me their "name." Idk..Okay, anyways...I should have another chapter out tomorrow! Goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews and the names. They were all amazing! I think I'm going to go with Linewt, so thanks Sakura Ann Kinimo-san! Oh and if you don't mind, can you leave me a name for Ben and Lizzy? Thanks! Okay. On to the story..**

Two were gone. I couldn't lose the last one. I just couldn't.

_Three days earlier.._

**Day 1: (This is the day after chapter 7. Sorry this is kinda confusing!)**

I woke to Ben shaking my shoulders lightly and pushing my hair out of my face.

"Morning, beautiful," he smiled. I smiled back. At least last night, he had forgiven me. Otherwise, I had a pretty shitty day. Gally and Rosa seemed to make the perfect duo, or couple, whatever. They made me sick.

"Morning," I smiled back and reached up to him for a kiss. He laughed afterwards and slipped on his runners pack and handed me mine. Oh, yesterday, after Minho had gotten back from the Maze, he had started to see if I could even keep up with him. Surprisingly, I could. Minho had finally decided late last night that I should try running in the Maze with him today despite Newt's rather annoyed and angry face. I didn't even care.

"Come on," Ben said after I had changed into a soft grey tank top, black running shorts, and new running shoes and slipped my hair up into a tight ponytail. He held my hand as we walked towards the Runners area for weapons and such.

"Here," Minho who was already there with his hair styled in it's usual perfect way. I couldn't understand how. He handed me two long, very sharp knives, which I placed in my pack and three small daggers for throwing. At what, I wasn't entirely sure. Well, I did. The Grievers. But I had never exactly seen one, so I didn't know what to expect.

After the three runners, Bill, Minho, and Ben, and lastly me, had packed all our weapons and lunches, we began to jog towards the Maze. I loved the feeling of the wind blowing against as, like an invisible force, and I loved finally feeling free. And what made me most happy was that I could finally help the other Gladers. I was surprised to see Newt and Alby standing by the doors with neutral expressions.

"Be careful out there. Especially you, Lizzy," Alby nodded his head, patted us each on the shoulders, and walked back to the Homestead. Newt turned towards me with a frown and crossed his arms.

"What?" I snapped.

"Just be careful in the Maze. Honestly, I think you shouldn't even be in there," Newt said.

"Hey!" Ben almost growled. "Don't talk to her. If she wants to run with us, then she can."

"I'm actually worried about what happens to her. Now, you listen to me Ben," Newt stepped forward so only Ben and I could hear him. "Don't let her out of your sight." And then he walked away without another word. Shrugging my shoulders, I followed the Runners into the Maze.

* * *

It was almost time to go back whenever we stopped at the sight of a crumpled thick envelope resting in the vines.

"What the hell?" Minho said and walked forward. He pulled the envelope free as we gathered around him with curious faces. Dumping the contents out of his hand, it revealed several sheet of paper and what looked like a couple of photos.

"They're addressed to..," Minho said, glancing up at us. "They're for you, Lizzy," he handed me the papers, photos, and envelope. After a moment of silence, we agreed to go back and then read the contents of the envelope. But running back towards the "safe" Glade, I couldn't help but feel like someone was coming after me.

* * *

After we had finished mapping our section we had covered that day, I sat in our room, alone, and pulled out the papers and photos. I realized then that the several sheets of paper were all part of one thing: a letter. I started to read:

_Dear Lizzy,_

_I know that you're confused and worried and absolutely terrified. I would be too. But you need to understand that I can no longer protect. WICKED is watching all of us now. Me and Teresa. We've been trying to protect you ever since you ran into the Box to protect Newt. I know that we can never be, but I'll always love you, Lizzy. Even if it breaks my heart watching you be with other people, I just want you to be happy. I truly do. I can't tell you a lot. WICKED would kill me and you, and I won't risk killing the one person I love in this diseased and wrecked world. But I'll tell you this. They're going to come for you and the ones you love, so be careful. I'll try my best to keep you safe, but I'm sad to say that it's not much. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But there's something else too. WICKED won't kill you. You're too important of a variable to kill, much less harm. But they can tear you apart Lizzy but killing your loved ones. Again, I'm sorry. Teresa says she loves and misses you, too. Lizzy, just be careful. And no matter what, don't get stuck in the Maze. They're coming. I have to go, Lizzy. I'm so incredibly sorry that I can no longer protect you. I love you. -Thomas_

Someone loved me before the Maze? Newt and I were together too? Who was Thomas? Tears ran down my face as I thought of all the people I had left behind. Thomas.

"I'm sorry too, Thomas," I said to no one and sobbed. Why didn't I love Thomas? I said. Maybe I could have found a way to save these people on the other side. No. I loved Newt. That's why. But why was it that Ben and I were together? Wiping away my tears, I tucked away the letter and took out the photos. Three of them. On the back, there was something written on each of them in a neat tidy scrawl. The first one was Maria, the second Rosa, and the last one Ben. I gasped as I turned over the cards. Your cousin, your sister, and your best friend.

* * *

I couldn't even look Ben in the eye as we got ready for bed.

"So what was in the package?" he said as he pulled off his sweatshirt.

"Oh, nothing. The dumb ass Creators decided to send me a whole bunch of random shit on paper saying some crap about working harder in the Glade. I don't even know," I let out a fake laugh, praying that Ben would believe me. After a pause, he nodded and slipped into his hammock.

"Goodnight, Lizzy," he said.

"Goodnight Ben," I said, letting the tears roll down my cheeks once again.

* * *

**Day Two: **

After breakfast, it had been decided that I would be joining the Runners. The thought of being in the same group as Lyndon was disgusting, but I had yearned and wished to be a Runner for weeks. I wasn't just going to give that up. Fortunately, I had the day off so I could sort things out with the letter and Newt. As I kissed Ben good-bye, I saw Newt in the Gardens chatting with Zart. I jogged up to talk to them.

"Hey, guys," I said, cheerfully.

"Hey, Lizzy," Zart smiled back.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Maze," Newt frowned, crossing his arms.

Sighing, I turned to Zart, "Could you give us a minute?" He nodded and walked away.

"What?" Newt frowned.

"Okay, stop it. I'm sick of fighting. What's wrong with you, Newt? What is it with you? For the past few days, you have been nothing but klunk to me! Why!" I cried out.

"It's nothing," Newt grumbled. But I knew it sure as hell wasn't "nothing."

"Spit it out," I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"It's nothing! Okay, Lizzy!" he almost yelled and stomped away. Sighing, I walked towards Maria, who was coming towards the Gardens from breakfast. She wore a soft sky-blue shirt and white shorts-the exact opposite of my black and black.

"Hey!" she chirped. "What's wrong?" she asked after seeing my sad expression.

Because I couldn't exactly tell her that something called WICKED was going to kill her, Rosa, and the guy that I liked, I simply said, "Nothing." She shrugged and headed towards the Gardens.

"So, you and Minho?" I asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Um, yeah, I guess," she grinned, and started telling me about recent events between the two. I spaced out about the first couple minutes. It was only after I had left Maria to go find something else to do, I realized that I would also be destroying Minho.

* * *

After lunch, the Runners still hadn't gotten back yet, and I was starting to get really worried.

"They'll be back soon," I muttered under my breath and walked towards the Med-hut. I wasn't a Med-jack anymore, but I still wanted to help them, especially after I had ditched them to be a Runner.

"Hey, Clint," I said.

He smiled and waved at me before going back to sewing up one of the Builders, who had cut up his shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry for leaving you guys," I sighed and plopped down in a chair.

"It's alright, Lizzy. Besides, you're a pretty good Runner too," he smiled and finished sewing up the Builder.

"Alright. I just wanted to check in, and thanks Clint," I said before dashing out to the Maze doors. Newt was already there. I almost groaned as I jogged towards him, a neutral expression on my face.

"We never finished our conversation," I approached him, my arms crossed.

"It wasn't much of a conversation, Lizzy," he muttered and glanced back at the Maze doors, as if debating if talking to me or going into the Maze was worse. I guess I wasn't as bad as the Maze because he chose to stay.

"Excuse me, Newt?" I shouted. "Okay, you know what! I'm sick and tired of you, Newt! Just say something already instead of grumbling on and on and pissing me off!"

"What do you want me to say, Lizzy!" he shouted back. I was about to say something when I was interrupted by Newt.

"Fine! I'll tell you! I'm sick and tired of watching you and Ben. I'm sick and tired of being stuck in a damn Maze with no way out. I'm sick and tired of chasing after a girl that doesn't even love me!" Newt screamed. I could only stare at him with my wide slightly open and my eyes shining.

"Newt," I started.

"Don't," he stepped away, turned around, and left...again. So, I'd been right. Newt did have feelings for me. Even though I had Ben, and I was sure that I liked him, I couldn't help but feel broken at the thought of Newt leaving me forever.

**Don't worry! There's more coming later tonight or sometime tomorrow in the morning or afternoon. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**BookWorm237: Sorry about that! I didn't mean to write it so everyone liked Lizzy! Lol. Thanks for your reviews!**

**ShaunBullimore: OMG you're review at the end made me laugh so hard! Thanks though!**

**Continuing from Day 2:**

Ben was already asleep when I got out of the shower and changed into my pajamas. There had been no sign of Newt after our argument. I crawled into my hammock, desperate for the day to just be forgotten and over.

**Day 3: **

I woke up before the sun rises and slip on my clothes-a grey tank top and black shorts-and my running gear before dashing out into the Glade. I was interrupted by Lyndon, who was also getting his breakfast before running his section of the Maze. What an asshole. I walked in with my head high and a cold expression. I wasn't going to let him ruin me anymore. As I sat down with my packed lunch and biscuits and gravy, Lyndon sat next to me. Shoving my lunch into my runner's pack, I chose to ignore him. Hopefully, he would leave me alone. Sadly, he didn't.

"Morning, beautiful," Lyndon gave me a wicked grin and winked.

"Morning, slinthead," I grumbled and bit into my biscuit. He pressed closer to me and snaked an arm around my waist. In a flash, I had pushed him into the ground with surprising strength.

"Ouch," he groaned, holding the back of his head.

"Lizzy," I heard a scolding voice behind me. It wasn't Newt. It was Alby.

"Yes?" I said, turning to face the leader of the Glade, who was wearing a tired expression.

"We can't have you hurting Gally and Lyndon whenever you want. I know that they haven't been respecting you, but you can't just do that. You're going to have to be put in the Slammer right after you get back from the Maze. I'm sorry," Alby said and walked away.

"Asshole," I spat at Lyndon and marched away to find Ben. He had just stumbled out of his room with very cute messed up hair, and was rubbing his eyes.

"Hey you," he smiled and kissed my cheek. Instead, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

"I'm not complaining or anything, but what was that for?" Ben laughed after we had broken apart. I shrugged and hugged him tightly.

"Come on, it's time to go," he whispered into my ear.

Nodding, I said, "Oh, Alby said I had to stay in the Slammer tonight even though it wasn't even my fault. Lyndon was hitting on me, so I pushed him away."

"What! I'm going to kill Lyndon," Ben shouted and started sprinting towards Lyndon who was talking to Minho and Bill by the doors of the Maze. They were going to open soon. Groaning, I dashed after Ben.

He pushed Lyndon against the wall and screamed into his face, "Don't you ever touch her again! Or I swear I'll kill you!" Minho and I managed to pry Ben off of Lyndon, who was just standing there with his disgusting grin.

"Breathe, Ben," I said, cupping his face and staring into his eyes. After a while, he calmed down and we ran into the now open Maze. Whoopee.

**Rosa's POV:**

I watched as Lizzy ran into the Maze with Ben, Minho, Lyndon, and another boy. Sighing, I returned to Gally's room, who was still sleeping. I slipped off my clothes and reached forward to grab a fresh new white dress. I was stopped by a large hand spinning me around.

"Well this is an unexpected surprise," Gally grinned and bent down to kiss me. His hands were rough and hard against my soft skin and pushed me against a wall.

"Stop," I muttered and tried to pull away. He only tightened his grip on me. I pushed at his chest with all my might, but I only managed to push him back a few inches.

"Rosa," he muttered under his breathe and picked me up bridal style and put me on his bed. Before he could do anything else, I kicked him in the face, dashed forward with my dress, and ran. Before anyone else could see me naked, I slipped on the dress and headed to breakfast. I had to tell someone about Gally. I couldn't just let him do that to me everyday. Sighing, I grabbed my lunch and started to eat.

**Lizzy's POV:**

We stopped for lunch after running half of our section. Just me and Ben. Smiling a little, I leaned against him as I ate my delicious sandwich, prepared by Frypan. After we finished, we packed our stuff up and swung our packs up on our shoulders.

"Not so fast," Ben said and reached forward to put his hands on my waist. Laughing softly, I put my hands around his neck and stood up on my tippy toes to kiss him. He pressed me gently against the wall and cupped my face.

"Gosh, you're beautiful," he whispered.

"Come on. We should get going," I said and pulled Ben away from the wall and started running. Sighing a little, I couldn't help but feel like I should tell Ben what Newt had said to me. But then again, what if I lost Ben because I told him. Would he think that I liked Newt and was choosing Newt over him? Shaking my head, I sprinted forward.

**Maria's POV:**

Minho was already back from the Maze, along with Lyndon, who had apparently been flirting with Lizzy ever since she had gotten here. After they had gotten out of the Mapping Room, and I was done with the Track-hoes, I ran to meet Minho who was sitting in front of the Homestead with his eyes closed.

"Hey, Min," I said and sat down next to him.

"Maria," he said and opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he said and stood up. Reaching down, he pulled me up and smiled; his dark hair was perfect as usual, and I noticed his strong biceps.

"What?" I asked, trying desperately to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. Minho was my best friend. He would never like me. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Lizzy, who had not one but two guys pining for her.

"Nothing," Minho smiled. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

**Lizzy's POV:**

We were going to die. I knew it. Ben and I were about twenty minutes from the door to the Maze when we heard a strange noise that sounded like metal clanking against the Maze floor.

"Ben?" I whispered, my eyes wide.

"Grievers," Ben said, his face almost terrified looking. "Come on," he said, pulling me towards the entrance and bursting into a sprint. I did not want to see what a Griever looked like, so I followed. Ben's long legs were much faster than mine, but I wasn't too far behind.

"Lizzy!" Ben gasped after he had burst out of the doors and turned around to see me being chased by not one but two Grievers. Ben started shouting for help, and then dashed in to save me. Ducking as the Griever swung at me, I came up with my two long knives and attacked one viciously. One Griever, maybe I could kill it. But two? Hell no. I almost sighed in relief when I felt Ben next too me, throwing his small daggers at the Grievers and pulling me back to the Glade.

We were just about to get stung when I heard two people running towards us. It was Rosa and Maria.

**Tell me what you thought plz! Oh, and sorry for the cliff hanger..whoops. **


	10. Chapter 10

**BookWorm237: No, they were still like in the Maze, but close to the entrance of the Glade. Sorry for the confusion and thanks for all your reviews! They're super helpful!**

**Day 3: (Still)**

**Maria's POV: **

I was standing with Minho, while he held my hand and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"You're absolutely beautiful, Maria," he whispered and leaned in to me.

"You're not so bad yourself, slinthead," I giggled. In one swift motion, he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me. The day would have been perfect if I hadn't heard screams coming from the Maze. It could only be the Ben and Lizzy;they hadn't returned from the Maze yet.

"Minho," I whispered before we both took off running towards the Maze. My legs raced to catch up to his rapid strides. Dammit. Minho was a good Runner. We stopped at the entrance along with the rest of the Gladers to see Lizzy and Ben fighting a Griever. As soon as I saw it, I knew that it's dark eyes and horrible features would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"We have to do something!" I cried.

"Maria! NO! I will not lose you. I can't lose you," Minho said and held me in his arms. I fought and fought, but Minho was too strong. I was just about to give up when I heard a gasp behind me to see that Rosa had knocked Minho out with what, I didn't know.

"Come on!" she said and started running into the Maze. I didn't know why, but she sure seemed determined to save them.

**Rosa's POV:**

I pulled out the two knives I had hidden in my sleeves and rushed at the Gladers. No way in hell was I going to let them hurt Lizzy. She was my sister. I just hoped that the letter I left behind in her room would explain everything. Everything that I had to do to enter the Maze and fight to protect her. She couldn't suspect, I had to act mean to her, or she would know about WICKED. If that had happened, WICKED would have killed her for sure. I used what little training I had gotten from WICKED and dived at the Griever.

"Rosa?" I heard Lizzy next to me say with fear in her eyes and sweat on her face.

"Go! You too Ben!" I screamed and swiped at the Griever with one of my knives. I tossed Maria, who was staring dumbfounded at the Grievers, one of my knives. I was sure that Maria didn't know the truth, but I wasn't sure. We'd both been put into the Maze to punish Lizzy.

"What! NO!" I heard Lizzy scream and throw a dagger straight into the Grievers eye. Sadly, it didn't do much.

"I'm not going to say it again, Elizabeth! Go!" I said and pushed her away. With tears in her eyes, she threw one more dagger at the Griever, pulled Ben away and ran back into the safety of the Glade.

"Maria? Do you know?" I yelled after taking another swing with my knife at the Griever.

"Yes," she whispered. "I had to save her. She's got nothing left." Without another word, Maria, who was a far better fighter than me ran straight at the Griever, slid and stuck the knife right under it. It gave an agonizing wail and then stun Maria.

"No!" I screamed and flung my knife straight at the Griever. With one final breath, it fell. It also collapsed onto Maria.

"No!" I cried and ran forward. I managed to pull her out, but she was too far gone to be saved. Scratches covered her body, and the sting was already killing her.

"Wait," I whispered and studied the sting carefully. To dispose of those who weren't supposed to be in the Maze, WICKED created another set of Grievers with stingers that would just simply kill instead of sting the person. These Grievers had never been used until now, but I was sure that WICKED just had killed Maria. I sobbed and held her in my arms as she slowly died. I could hear several people running towards me, but I didn't look up.

"Rosa! Move!" I heard Lizzy scream before the supposedly dead Griever stirred suddenly, hit me with it's stinger, and fell again.

"No!" I heard Lizzy wail from behind me and run towards me as I collapsed onto the stone cold floor of the Maze.

Minho appeared and held Maria in his arms, sobbing and screaming at the Griever. I could feel myself being pulled into Lizzy's strong arms.

"What did you do?" I heard her cry and hug me to her.

**Lizzy's POV:**

Tears clouded my eyes and poured down my cheeks as I held Rosa in my arms. I didn't understand. The girl absolutely hated me, but according to this Thomas character, she was my sister.

"I'm sorry, and I know you're confused. But I left you a letter in your room," Rosa gave a weak smile and squeezed my hands.

"Come on," I said and wiped away my tears. "Let's get you to the Med-hut." I started to pick her up but stopped when she cried out with pain.

"Don't. WICKED, the Creators. They created Grievers," she coughed and spat out blood. As I held her, I knew she was dying. But I didn't know why. "Can kill instead sting. I'm sorry."

"Rosa!" I sobbed.

"I'd do anything for...for my sister," she gave one last smile and closed her eyes. As Ben and the rest of the Gladers carried Maria and Rosa away to be buried, and Minho had finally stopped crying and left, I returned to my room to find the letter. It was gone.

Alby held a short ceremony for the two where he told everyone how brave they had fought to protect Ben and me. I wouldn't hold Ben's hand that day or even go near him. Maybe if I stayed away from him, WICKED wouldn't take him away from me.

"Be at peace, Rosa and Maria," Alby whispered and ushered away the rest of the Gladers except for me and Minho.

"I'm sorry," Minho said and held me in my arms as I cried. After he left, I knelt next to their graves and placed two flowers down.

"Goodbye, Rosa. Goodbye, Maria," I said. Pausing I finally said, "Goodbye, Ben," and walked away.

**I know. This was a really bad chapter and it was super confusing. Don't worry. The next chapter should clear a lot of things. Sorry! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and favorites and follows. They make me unbelievably happy! I just wanted to get out another chapter. Okay..bye guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Lizzy,

First off, let me tell you how proud I am of you. You were, you are so brave, even before everything that happened. Before mom and dad died. Let me just tell you how much they loved you. You were their pride and joy, Lizzy. And when they died, you seemed broken and couldn't be fixed. Until you met Newt. I supposed that's why you cared so much about him. No. You loved him. A lot.

I supposed that's why, even though I loved you more than anything, I was so jealous of you. Thomas, Ben, your connection with our parents, even your friendship with Maria. You see, my dear sister, I loved Thomas. But, he loved you. Now, I'm not saying it's your fault;you couldn't do anything about that.

Lizzy, I know you're confused. Trust me, it took me a while to get to where I am today. But, I guess if you're reading this, then I'm already dead. But that means that if I'm already dead, I've got nothing to lose. Haha.

WICKED took the three of us in after mom and dad died. Maria, you, and me. I was the oldest-around twenty-one, and Maria was already nineteen. You were only fifteen when we arrived there. I trusted WICKED. I was so sure that they would save the world. But after you jumped into the box to save Newt, I wasn't so sure. Not after they sent me and Maria up just to punish you. The lesson here is that you should never trust them. Never. Actually, don't trust anyone. Except for yourself.

You were always special. You and Thomas. You guys were always the favorites at WICKED. Mostly, you learned to fight during your first few months at WICKED. And then, you started assisting the scientists and workers with designs. Lizzy, I don't want you to be hurt when I tell you this, but I need you to know.

You helped create the Grievers.

But just stop and just read for one minute. Please. You first refused to help them. You said that they were twisted and had crazy ideas that would never work. I think you would have even gone so far to leave WICKED when they started to threaten you. Well not you. They said they would torture Newt until you helped them. Lizzy, you were the brightest one their with the best ideas. They couldn't have finished the Maze without you. You loved Newt more than yourself Lizzy, I could see it. So, of course, you helped. Don't feel bad, Liz. Please.

If you're wondering why I came up in the box, it's because I came to protect you. Of course WICKED didn't know that. They were using me and Maria as punishments but, we secretively managed to persuade WICKED to let us go up in the box. They never found out it was our own ideas. But I guess since you're reading this crazy letter, I finished my task of protecting you.

Lizzy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stay behind and fight for you again. I'm so sorry. But just remember that I will always be with you. Forever.

Love,

Rosa.


	12. Chapter 12

**WICKED Headquarters:**

Ava was tired. She had had enough of the three girls. She had taken care of them for years at WICKED since their parents could not. Sure, they were her sibling's children, but Ava thought that having a family was pointless.

What was the point in having a family when you could lose them at any moment, any second of your life?

After reading the letter that Rosa had wrote, which a beetle blade had grabbed when all the Gladers had left the Homestead, Ava lit a match and burned the letter. The only thing that remained were ashes.

"Ms. Paige?" she heard a voice say.

She turned to see a sad Thomas standing in front of her, "What is it, Thomas?"

"Is she okay?" the boy said.

"No. But she will be. Don't worry, Thomas. Everything will be okay."

**Lizzy's POV:**

_It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. _

I shook my head. No. I couldn't…No. The sun hadn't risen yet; Ben was still asleep. Good. I couldn't talk to him, much less face him. I wouldn't lose Ben. I couldn't lose Ben. As quietly as I could, I slipped out of my hammock, grabbed a bundle of clothes and ran off to the showers. Speaking of running, I would have to ask Minho if I could run on my own from now on. I wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt.

After changing into my usual black outfit, I ate breakfast with the last person I thought I would eat with-Lyndon.

"Hi," he said simply and sat across from me.

"Hello," I said coldly and continued to eat.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy," Lyndon whispered and then picked up his plate and left, leaving me flabbergast. Thankfully, only a few people were up as I made my way over to the Maze doors with my runners pack. It must have been Ben's day off because he wasn't there.

"I'm running on my own today," I told a distraught looking Minho.

I felt bad for Minho more than anything. He had cared about Maria. A lot.

"What? Are you sure?" Minho asked. I only nodded. When the Maze doors finally opened, I did the only thing I could. I ran.

* * *

After I had eaten my lunch, an apple and half a ham sandwich, I started heading back to the Glade. As I was getting close to the doors, I saw a piece of paper, just like the last package, caught in the vines. Walking cautiously towards it, I pulled it free and saw two words in large capitalized letters: YOUR PUNISHMENT.

* * *

Ben was waiting for me when I got back from the Maze and mapped my section for the day. I told no one about the letter, which was tucked deep within my runner's pack. I tried to move past Ben, but he took a hold of my arm and steered me towards him.

"Lizzy. Talk to me. Now," he said in a stern, but caring voice and cupped my face with his hands.

I stepped away from him and shook my head. "Nothing's wrong, Ben. I'm okay. I'm fine. I'm alright."

"No. You're not," Ben said. I tried to ignore the hurt expression on his face. "Please, Lizzy. I want to help you."

"You can't help me. No one can," I said and looked down at my worn shoes because I knew that if I looked at him even for a bit, I would fall apart. And I couldn't let that happen. Not after what Maria and Rosa had done to let me live another day.

"What?! Maria! Don't say that," Ben said, reaching out his arms to hold and protect me. I took another step back and shook my head again.

"If you can't talk to me, talk to someone, please. Lizzy," I heard Ben's voice crack and looked up to see him crying silently.

"Ben," I muttered and looked away again.

He took a tentative step towards me and said the last thing I hoped he would say, "I love you, Lizzy."

I said the only thing I could think off that would make Ben stay away from me. Something that could break his heart but keep him safe. "I'm in love with someone else." I plucked up the courage and stared coldly into Ben's beautiful blue eyes.

"What?" he said in a confused voice. "Lizzy? I don't get it." His eyes filled with more tears, and he began to cry. His heart-wrenching sobs tore at my heart, but I only stood there, unmoving, and watched.

"Lizzy, I thought that you loved me too. We were happy. What happened?" Ben sobbed. His words begged me to tell him that what I said was wrong, that I loved him too.

"I'm sorry, Ben," I said stiffly and ran into the Deadheads. When I was sure that no one was around, I let myself curl up in a ball and cry. I slipped a dagger that was still tucked into my runner's pack and held it in my hands before dragging it across my arm in a straight line, hoping that the cut would take away the pain of losing Ben. It didn't.

**Ugh. I know this chapter was super cheesy and kinda sucky. Sorry guys. Hopefully, the next one will be better. Please leave a review to tell me what you think of this story or if you have any cool ideas. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

I put the knife away after wiping the blood of it. The sight of my own blade covered in my own blood terrified me, but it did help a little with dealing with the loss of three of the most important people in my life. My cousin, my sister, and my best friend/ex boyfriend. I just hoped that WICKED would let Ben live now that we were no longer together.

Fortunately, Ben wasn't in our, no his, room. I gathered all my stuff and moved it away, with the rest of the Gladers.

After I had set up my hammock and organized all of my belongings, which wasn't much, I fell asleep.

* * *

Yawning, I sat up in my hammock and saw that yet again, the sun hadn't risen. I slipped into the bathroom, showered and changed, and got ready for my day in the Maze. Minho, Lyndon, and sadly Ben were already there. I stood apart from them and leaned against the Maze doors, pleading them to open.

"Lizzy," I heard a voice behind me and turned to see Minho standing behind me. Minho? What did he want?

"Minho," I replied and crossed my arms across my chest. He frowned and took a step towards me.

"What happened between you and Ben?" he asked, his eyes staring into mine.

"I can't talk about it, Minho. Not right now," I replied and looked down at my arms. Crap. I was still wearing a tank top and the cut was clearly visible.

I frowned when I heard Minho say, "Lizzy! What did you do to your arm? Are you cutting?" He yanked my arm out and stared at the deep, fresh cut.

I pulled my arm back and rolled my eyes, "No, you shuck face. I just fell down in the Maze and got a cut. It's fine. I've already had Clint look at it and everything." Minho didn't really seem to believe it, but he went back to Ben, who was staring at me with melancholy eyes. I looked away and turned back towards the Maze doors.

* * *

**Newt's POV:**

It was only a week until the new Greenie would be coming up. He couldn't believe he had known Lizzy for almost two months. He also couldn't believe he hadn't talked to her ever since their "argument" or "talk." He didn't even know what to call it.

As he got out of bed, he could see the Runners gathered at the doors, which were about to open any minute. Before Lizzy went back in there, where she could possibly be like him, he needed to talk to her. He would not have Lizzy committing suicide. He couldn't lose her, even if she was Ben's.

After brushing his hair and slipping on his usual white, slightly dirty sweatshirt, he jogged towards the small group of Runners. Lizzy stood apart from them, even Bend, and it made Newt wonder if something was wrong. He brushed his hair back out of his face and approached Lizzy.

"Lizzy?" he almost whispered. She turned around, and he almost gasped at what he saw. Her beautiful eyes were dull and bloodshot, her hair was a raggedy mass, she looked a sickly pale, and worst of all, a huge, fresh cut was on her arm.

"Oh, Lizzy," he whispered.

"What?" she said coldly and crossed her arms, blocking my view of the cut.

"Um, just…be safe in the Maze," Newt said and scratched the back of his head.

"Always am," she smirked and turned away from him again. Newt didn't know what had happened to the girl he loved but, he was determined to fix her.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV:**

I was feeling absolutely great. Maria and Rosa were gone. Ben probably hated me. And Newt still cared about me, which meant that WICKED could also hurt him. But then I realized based on my dreams/memories, I was here to save him. Well, I was doing a pretty shitty job.

The only thing that I was happy about was that I was running by myself. After I was too tired to continue, I decided to walk around and then have lunch. Nothing else really happened until Ben, Minho, and I returned to the Glade at the same time. Choosing to ignore them, I started to head to the Deadheads for some more alone time, but was stopped by Ben.

"Lizzy. We need to talk," he said in a heartbreaking voice.

I replied, "Maybe some other time. I've got things to do."

"Look, Lizzy. I don't believe that you just love someone else. I think you're just trying to have some control over something because you couldn't save Rosa and Maria. But, Lizzy. They're gone. I'm sorry. I really am. But what I don't understand is why can you be happy?" Ben took a step towards me and stared at me with his blue eyes.

"So what do you want me to say?" I said, forcing myself not to cry.

"Just say okay. Just say that you'll let me help you get better," Ben took another step towards me and placed his hands on my arms. I took a step back and glared at him. No. Ben had to live. He deserved it. He deserved to get out of the damn Maze. He deserved to find a girl that was good enough for him. And he deserved to be happy and live.

"Yeah, well. I'm not broken. I don't need anyones help, especially yours," I managed to spit out. I immediately regretted it when I saw the look on Ben's face, but I knew it was the right thing to do.

"I dont' believe you. Lizzy. Please," Ben begged and took another step towards me.

"I can't," I said, biting my tongue as I desperately tried to stop the flow of tears.

"Yeah, well. I'm not giving up," Ben whispered and walked away.

* * *

**Clint's POV:**

He was just finishing up bandaging one of the Builders when a worried Ben walked in.

"How can I help you, Ben?" Clint smiled and put away some of the bandages. Ben was a very good Runner, but then again, he often injured himself, so Clint wasn't too surprised to see him in the Med-hut.

"I need your help, Clint," Ben said. Clint frowned when he noticed that Ben's eyes were watery and his nose was red.

"You don't have a cold or something do you?" Clint asked.

Ben took a seat in one of the chairs and said, "No. Clint. It's Lizzy. There's something wrong with her, and I'm trying. I'm trying to fix her, but I don't know how." Clint frowned. He cared a lot about Lizzy;she had been a Med-jack, and she was also one of the strongest and smartest people in the Glade. He was surprised that Lizzy was the one that had broken done, even though two of the other girls had died. Perhaps that had taken a huge toll on Lizzy.

"Ben, when someone's broken, it takes a lot of fixing to do, especially with someone like Lizzy," Clint sighed and took a seat across from the Runner.

"What! Clint! I love Lizzy! I'm not losing her," Ben almost shouted. "What do you mean?!"

"Ben! Calm down. I mean that a strong person like Lizzy probably blames herself for the death of Rosa and Maria. They did die to save her, but I don't know why. She probably doesn't want you to get hurt. Ben, I know it's hard to believe right now, but I know that Lizzy cares for you," Clint said and patted Ben's shoulder.

"Alright. Okay. So, how do I help her?" Ben's eyes begged for an answer.

"Just…be a friend to her."

* * *

**Lizzy's POV:**

No more crying or cutting. That was my new rule. I had to be strong or else I'd let another person in, and they'd end up getting hurt. Gosh, if I ever met the fucked up people that put us in to the Maze, I would kill them.

The letter that Rosa had supposedly wrote me was still MIA, and the thought that the Creators could've took that away too pissed me off even more. My head was still filled with questions. Why did Rosa save me? How was she possibly my sister? What about Maria? How were the three of us all connected? Why was I being punished? And if I had jumped into the box to look after Newt, why didn't I remember any of that? And why did I have the few memories that I did? Would all of us die one day? What the hell was WICKED?

I had so many questions and little answers. After a shower and I had changed into a tight, long-sleeved black shirt and grey sweats, I walked towards the weapons room. It was about time I learned how to shoot a bow and arrow. If another Griever came at me, I'd be ready to kill it.

"Minho?" I called before stepping into the room. Fortunately, no one was there. I let out a breathe and pulled the bow of a rack along with a fresh quiver of arrows. It seemed like no one except for people like Alby and maybe Minho knew how to use them. I slung the quiver across my shoulder and walked outside to the forest with my bow in my hands. The handle fit into my hand almost perfectly.

"What are you doing?" I turned around to see Alby standing there with a bewildered expression.

"Alby," I muttered. "I just wanted to learn how to shoot a damn bow and arrow, okay?"

"Whatever. Lizzy, stop beating yourself up. It's not your fault that…that Maria and Rosa are gone," he said in a kind voice. I shrugged and gave out a little huff.

"Seriously. But I can teach you how to shoot with a bow and arrow," the leader of the Glade said and stepped towards me. I nodded.

Alby smiled and said, "Alright. First, let's see what you can do. Who knows. You could be a lot better than me."

"I doubt it, Alby. I'm probably going to end up shooting myself," I replied and reached for an arrow.

Alby laughed and said, "It's alright. Just try." Surprisingly, I managed to put the arrow in the right place and pulled the string back.

"Okay, Now aim for the center of that tree, a little under the first branches," he pointed and took a step back. Closing one eye, I stared at my target, moved the bow a little upwards, and let go. It hit the target.

"Woah! Lizzy! That was amazing!" Alby whooped and patted me on the back.

"Beginner's luck," I shrugged and reached for another arrow. We practiced a bit and I managed to get close to the target most of the time.

"Good job, Lizzy," Alby smiled and gave me a hug. "It seemed like you needed one," he whispered.

"Thank you," I replied and headed to my hammock.

* * *

It was almost dinner when I woke up from my short nap. After walking towards the kitchen for some food, I realized that I was still carrying my bow and arrow on my shoulders. Deciding to just eat with them, I trudged into the kitchen, where almost every face turned to stare at me. Ignoring the bewildered and some pitiful faces, I walked towards Frypan, who was practically the only one not staring at me like I was some decrepit animal.

"What's with all the stares?" I whispered to Frypan, who handed me a plate of steaming spaghetti.

"You do realized you've been skipping dinner and avoiding practically everyone," Frypan said and gave me a kind smile. Shrugging, I wandered off to a small table in the corner. I was joined by…Chuck.

"Hi, Lizzy. How are you feeling?" he gave me an absolutely adorable smile, which I managed to return.

"I'm alright. What about you, Greenie?" I teased. I didn't want to see Chuck get hurt, but I also didn't want to avoid the kid. He was scared, and he was the youngest one in the Glade. I couldn't just ditch him.

"I'm great!" I laughed at his enthusiasm, but there was a part of me that was jealous of Chuck and his innocence and happiness that I would never possess. My laughter was interrupted by Ben sitting next to Chuck, across from me.

"Hi," he smiled. "How's your spaghetti?" I frowned and simply shrugged.

"Ugh, you guys better not kiss," Chuck muttered before getting a thwack on the head from me.

"Hey!" he laughed. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my spaghetti.

Ben ruffled Chuck's hair and said, "Lizzy and I aren't really together, Chuck." I immediately froze. I knew that I had hurt Ben and that he probably didn't love me anymore but, it still hurt to hear him say that.

When Ben saw my grim expression, he said, "I just mean that…um…we aren't like married or anything." Chuck raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Newt asked before I left the kitchen after I had finished eating.

I showed him my bow and arrows and said, "Gonna work on some knife throwing and shooting with my bow."

"Can I join you?" Newt asked. I only shrugged. After we had stopped to get a pouch of daggers, we headed into the forest where I could use the trees as targets. After Newt had settled in a little bit behind me, I placed my feet in position and took my bow off my shoulder. After I had shot a couple, I moved on to knifes. They were a little bit bigger than arrows, though they wouldn't travel as far, but they could still be helpful if I ever ran out of arrows.

Placing one foot in front of the other, I pulled my hand back with a dagger in my hand and aimed at a tree about 10 yards away. When it hit its target, Newt cheered, making me smile a little. After I had finished and put away my weapons, I walked with Newt around the Glade for a bit.

"Newt?" I asked, after a long time.

"Lizzy?" he smirked.

"What do I look like? I mean, I've seen myself in the mirror like once, but it was just for a little bit," I said.

"You're absolutely beautiful, Lizzy, "Newt smiled and turned to face me.

"Newt, don't. Please," I sighed.

He looked a little sad but continued walking, "You've got really pretty dark brown hair, big, grey eyes, perfect red lips, and a strong, tan body."

"Thanks," I said. "I'm going to head to bed now. See you in the morning, Newt."

"Goodnight, Lizzy."

* * *

The day started out normally. I ate a short breakfast, showered and changed, ran the Maze and mapped my section, and then talked with Chuck for a bit. The Greenie was coming up soon, which meant that Chuck was no longer going to be the Greenie.

I was practicing with my bow and arrow when I heard a twig snap behind me. In a flash, I had an arrow notched into my bow and was aiming it at the person behind me. It was Ben.

"Hey! Whoa!" Ben put his hands up in the air like he was surrendering or something.

Putting the arrow back in its quiver, I muttered, "Sorry."

Ben laughed and said, "It's okay, she-bean."

"What do you want?" I said and notched another arrow into the bow. Ben sat down on an old wooden log and watched me as I shot a tree.

"To hang out. We haven't in a while, and I thought it'd be fun," Ben said cheerfully. What the hell.

"I'm not in the mood," I replied as coldly as I could. Ben needed to stay away from me. He needed to live.

Shrugging, Ben said, "Too bad. I've got no one else to bother." He seemed set on staying, so I just chose to ignore him and kept firing at the trees. I could hear Ben get up and stand closer to me as I tossed my bow and quiver aside in exchange for the pouch of daggers.

"Like this," Ben instructed and put his arm around me to guide where the knife was supposed to go. "You're holding it incorrectly."

"Very funny," I growled and stepped away from him. To prove that I was just fine by myself, I drew the blade back and swung at a tree.

"Very good, but I think that I can do better," Ben smirked and crossed his arms.

Rolling my eyes, I retorted, "I doubt it, asshole." Ben gave a little smile and walked towards me until he was only inches away. In a flash, he had knocked the pouch of knives out of my hand and kissed me.

I pushed him back and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy," Ben stuttered before I closed the gap between us and kissed him. After what seemed like hours, I broke away from him and said, "We can't." Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I missed being with Ben so much, but I wanted to keep him alive more.

"Lizzy, whatever it is you're going through, I can help! You're worried that if you get too attached to me, it'll hurt a lot if I die. But Lizzy, I can protect myself," Ben whispered and placed his arms on my waist.

"Lizzy, I love you," Ben leaned in and pressed his forehead to mine.

Before I started crying and sobbing, I whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

**WICKED Headquarters:**

Ava watched as Ben and Lizzy stood together once again.

"Maybe she's not as strong as we thought she was," she heard a voice behind her to see Teresa standing there with a disapproving expression.

"Yes. She is. It just seems like our lovely Ben has persuaded her to go back to being her old self," Ava replied and turned back towards the screen.

"Fetch me Thomas, Teresa. I need to speak with him before he heads into the Maze in a couple of days," Ava commanded.

"Maybe you need a memory," Ava said. She knew that a memory wasn't going to do much for Lizzy at that moment, but it sure would change things up.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV:**

I was back with Ben that night. I cursed myself for letting Ben persuade me that easily but, I just had to be careful and make sure no Griever or threat ever came near Ben. As I closed my eyes, my head rested against Ben's, and for the first time in a while, I was happy. Of course that happiness was interrupted by another scarring dream.

_I opened her eyes and gasped as I felt strong bonds tying me to a bed. I turned to my right to see Ava Paige standing there with a blank expression. _

_"What is this?" I growled, jerking around, desperately trying to free myself. _

_"Chuck's about to go up to the Maze. He's getting the swipe now, and as for you, you're staying tied to a bed. Do you know why, Elizabeth?" she said in a cold voice. _

_"Do tell, you dumb bitch," I spat and glared at her. Everything about her was irritating yet perfect. Her hair was pulled into a neat bun, her white lab coat was spotless, and even her shoes were shiny. _

_"Every single time we have a new subject go into the Maze, you try and go in too. But, Elizabeth, that's not going to happen. You're staying right here until that box is gone with Chuck in it. Thomas?" Ava said and the door opened to revealed a handsome, dark haired boy. _

_"Yes, ma'm?" he asked in a polite tone. _

_"Please watch over Elizabeth. I have other things to attend too. You may let her go when the subject is in the Maze," Ava said and walked out. _

_"Thomas, let me go. I need to save Newt," I could feel hot tears on my face as I tugged and tugged at the bonds. _

_"You know I can't, Lizzy," he said and took a seat next to me. _

_"I'll make you a deal," I said, an idea springing into my mind. It would hurt Newt, but at least in the Glade, I could keep him safe. Watching him jump off the Maze walls to kill himself was already enough. I wasn't going to stand by again and watch him die. "When we get out of the Maze, I'll be with you. Just let me go, now."_

_Thomas stiffened, "No. Lizzy, I love you enough to not allow you to make such a rash and stupid decision." But after a while, Thomas untied me and found a new set of clothes for me to wear. _

_"Thanks, but why?" I said after I had changed. _

_"I think I've finally understood something. No matter how hard I try, you'll always love Newt. But, I want you to promise me you'll be safe in the Maze," Thomas whispered. _

_Nodding, I kissed him on the cheek and said, "You should be with someone that really loves you, Thomas. You deserve it." _

_"Good luck, Lizzy," Thomas smiled and opened up the door. Sprinting past him, I found my way to the Box where a guard was standing. I ran up to him, punched him hard, and slammed his head into the wall before jumping into the Box. I could feel it shudder to life under my feet. _

_"Stop her!" I heard Ava call. Before she disappeared from my view as the box slowly went up, she screamed, "You'll be very sorry for what you've done." About a few minutes later, I felt my head begin to hurt until it was unbearable. _

_"The swipe," I whispered before falling backwards and into a deep slumber._

**Hi everyone! I tried to make this a really long one. Sorry if I made Ben and Lizzy get back together too quickly, I just couldn't think of what to write at that part. Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows. You guys are the best! See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

I was covered in sweat when I finally woke up. Ben was still asleep with me in his arms. I nudged him awake and burst into a smile when his eyes fluttered open, and he yawned.

"Morning, princess," he whispered and kissed the side of my head.

"Good morning," I smiled and snuggled into him.

"Can you run with me today?" Ben smiled down at me.

I laughed softly, and said, "Of course. Who else is going to keep you safe?"

"Haha," Ben stuck his tongue out at me and climbed out of the hammock.

* * *

"So, I see the two of you are back to normal," Minho said as Ben and I walked towards the Maze doors, hand in hand. I wasn't completely sure, but I thought there was a hint of jealously in his voice. Guilt filled me when I remembered Minho liking Maria.

"Very funny, Min," I growled and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Ouch," Minho replied and laughed.

"I've decided to run with Ben today," I said as the three of us and Bill gathered at the doors.

Minho gasped and said, "Not me. I'm so hurt right now."

"I'm sure," I rolled my eyes and turned back towards Ben, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just very happy," Ben whispered and pulled me towards him for a hug.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Ben and I stopped for lunch after running about three-fourths of our section.

"See anything?" I asked.

"Nope. Let's eat," Ben said and plopped down on the Maze floor. After we finished our sandwiches prepared by Frypan, we stood up and packed up everything.

"Wait," Ben said, and pulled me towards him. I shivered, even though it was quiet warm in the Maze, but didn't move away. Ben placed his hands on my waist and kissed me. He pushed me against the Maze wall gently and deepened the kiss. He lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Ben, maybe we should go," I laughed. "Wouldn't want a Griever watching us make out, would we?" Ben laughed too and set me back down.

"Gosh, you're absolutely beautiful," Ben whispered and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"You aren't so bad yourself," I smiled and kissed his cheek lightly. We started running the rest of the section and everything was perfect until we heard the familiar and terrifying sound of a Griever.

* * *

**Minho's POV:**

As Bill and him finished up the section, Minho told Bill to go back early. He told Bill that he wanted to check out the Cliff again.

"Okay, sure," Bill shrugged and started to sprint back towards the safety of the Glade. Minho waited until he was sure Bill was gone till he began climbing up the walls using the ivy. After he was about 40 feet up, he stared at the cold floor of the Maze and considered jumping. No. He wouldn't do that to his best friend, Newt. He had cared about Maria a lot, and the pain from losing her was worse than he thought it would be, but he wouldn't be that reckless. Minho climbed back down and started jogging back towards the Glade.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV:**

"Ben?" I whispered and took a hold of his hand.

"Run," he yelled and we started to sprint back to the Glade. I looked behind me to see that the Griever was right on our heels.

"Shit!" I screamed as the Griever plowed into me and knocked me to the floor.

"Lizzy!" I heard Ben scream and run back towards me.

"Ben go!" I screamed after rolling away from the Griever and come up with an arrow notched into my bow. I fired and hit the Griever in its side. Shrieking, the Griever recoiled but then came back towards me. Ben threw a knife at the Griever, which lodged into another part of its side, but didn't faze the monster much.

"Run!" I shouted and pulled Ben away from the Griever. We sprinted towards the doors and were about two hundred yards away from the Glade when the Griever pounced again. Not on me. But on Ben.

"No!" I screamed and shot arrow after arrow at the Griever. The Griever shriveled and fell off of Ben. I pulled him up and started dragging him towards the Glade; the Griever had cut him on his leg, and Ben could barely run.

"Go! I'll hold it off," I yelled and shot another arrow at the Griever. But my quiver was almost out, and I knew that the Griever was going to kill us. No. If it was going to kill someone, it had to be me.

"No! I'm never leaving you!" Ben yelled and pulled out another knife. But when I finally thought that the Griever was just about dead, it shot into the air and fell on Ben, stinging him before I could do anything.

"No!" I screamed and ran at the Griever. Jumping onto it's back, I pulled out the machete strapped to my back and stabbed the Griever over and over again until it died. With several pulls, I managed to get the Griever off Ben and away from us.

"Ben!" I shouted and started to drag him towards the Glade. Whether Ben would make it or not, I didn't know.

"Somebody help! Minho! ALBY! HELP! HELP! ANYONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I pulled Ben into the Glade, but my strength was failing me.

"No!" I heard Ben moan and then roll away from me. He growled and then wrapped his arms around my waist and shoved me to the ground.

"You!" Ben screamed.

"Ben stop!" I screamed and swept his feet out from under him. The sting was killing him. I knocked him out and continued to drag him to the Med-hut. I almost breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw a bunch of Gladers running towards me.

"What happened?" Alby almost yelled and reached down to help pick up Ben.

"We were attacked by a Griever. I don't even know how, but it just leaped on Ben and kept attacking him until he got stung."

"Alright, you and you, stand by the Maze doors to check to see if there's anymore weird behavior from the Grievers. Minho and Bill, help us get Ben to the Med-hut. Go!" Alby almost roared.

"No! Stop!" I screamed as they grabbed Ben and pulled him away from me. "No! Don't!" Tears started to flow from my eyes.

Newt pulled me away as I crumbled against him. "Sh, it's okay. They'll fix 'll fix him."

But when Newt, with me in his arms, took me to the Homestead to rest, I finally realized something. WICKED had taken away Maria, Rosa, and Ben from me. I was finally punished, and I was finally broken.


	15. Chapter 15

"Just let her rest."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Clint, what if she tries to…what if she's like me? Maria, Rosa, and now Ben?"

"She's strong, Newt. Don't worry."

"I can't live without her, Clint. I would've been find with her being with Ben, but if she's gone for good…I don't think I'll be able to live with myself."

"It's not your fault, Newt."

"No. But I promised to myself that I'd keep her safe."

"Just let her rest."

* * *

I woke up feeling like shit. I was wrapped up in a sleeping bag and was lying on one of the beds in the Med-hut; there was a cold cloth on my forehead.

"Ugh," I moaned and sat up. "Newt?" I raised my eyebrows when I saw the blonde sitting in a chair next to my bed with a very concerned expression.

"Lizzy!" He yelped and rushed forward to embrace me.

"What…Newt! Where's Ben?" I yelped and wiggled free from the sleeping bag.

"He's up there," Newt gave me a weak smile and handed me a pair of new clothes and my shoes. "You should change first. You look like klunk." Rolling my eyes, I shooed Newt out of the Med-hut so I could change into my new clothes. I almost gasped when I realized that I was wearing one of Newt's shirts. Deciding to change later, I slipped my shoes on, put my hair in a tight bun, and called for Newt.

"I want to see him," I said and crossed my arms.

Newt scratched the back of his head and frowned, "That's not a good idea, Lizzy."

"I wasn't exactly asking for your permission," I growled and pushed past him to the creaky set of stairs leading to the second floor, where they kept victims of Grievers. Those that were still alive, or going through the Changing. Newt said nothing but followed me up the stairs. Without a moment of hesitation, I shoved open the door to see Minho and Alby surrounding a bed. On it, writhing and moaning was Ben.

"Ben," I whispered as tears started to flow. I stepped into the room and approached the bed.

"Lizzy," Minho whispered and sighed. But the Ben on the bed was not the Ben that I knew and loved so much. The Ben on the bed was twisted and pale and grotesque with his chest bare. The Ben she knew was bright and healthy and loving and alive. Gasping, my eyes took in the sickly green veins on his body that went across him like a spider's web. Bruises and scratches covered him and his eyes were bloodshot. No. This was not the Ben that I knew. The Grievers had taken him away from me. No. WICKED had taken him away from me, just like they had taken away Maria and Rosa.

"Ben," I sobbed and fell to the floor, crying. Newt wrapped me in his arms and rocked me back and forth. "No…no…this is all my fault…all my fault. Ben. I'm so sorry…what…WICKED…no…I'm so sorry Ben. Please come back. I didn't…No…" I wailed in Newt's arms.

"Sh," Newt whispered as he held me.

"Ben," I cried as I finally crumbled against Newt and closed my eyes.

* * *

_"Newt?" I whispered. _

_"Yeah, sweet heart," Newt grinned and kissed the top of my head. _

_"What do you think would've happened if the flare hadn't spread? Would we be together?" I asked and rested my head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand. _

_He laughed, "Of course, Liz. My mum used to tell me that if two people were meant to be together, they'll meet again, no matter what." I laughed and kissed his cheek. _

_"That's sweet," I smiled and sighed. _

_"Lizzy," Newt's tone was serious as he turned to face me. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"I think I love you," Newt smiled and hugged me. _

_"Gosh, Newt. I think…I think I love you too." _

* * *

_Another dream..._

_Thomas sat at his desk, muttering and whispering to Teresa who was sitting next to him, poised and beautiful as always. I wasn't jealous of her though. She always seemed sad, distant, and way too stiff. But I did have to admit that she was stunning with her beautiful dark hair and pale skin. _

_"Thomas?" I called and pulled up a chair next to him._

_"Hi," he smiled. _

_"Tell Ava that Newt and I are taking a break, okay? Thanks bud," I grinned and stood up. _

_Thomas shrugged and nodded, "Anything for you, Lizzy." Rolling my eyes, I walked away and burst into a smile when I saw Newt. _

_"Hey beautiful," Newt said and swung me up into his arms. _

* * *

_And another dream..._

_"Ben?" I sniffled. _

_"Yeah," he smiled and patted my hand. _

_"I can't lose my best friend," I started to cry and hugged him. _

_"You won't, Lizzy," Ben whispered and stroked my hair. "You won't. I promise you that." _

_"Goodbye, Ben," I pulled away. "Be careful in the Maze."_

_"I will. I promise. Goodbye, Lizzy."_

**I know. This was really short. And super late. Sorry guys! I had tons of homework this week, but I promise I'll update either tonight or tomorrow. **


	16. Chapter 16

_Ben._ I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Groaning, I slipped out of my hammock and slipped on a denim button up and black leggings along with my running boots. My dreams were really starting to confuse and scare me. Thomas, Newt, Ben. And who the hell was Teresa? I pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail and let out a shaky breath when I saw Ben's empty hammock. I would've stayed in the Med-hut all night, but Newt made me go sleep in my room.

I dashed to the Med-hut and clambered up the creaky stairs. Pushing open the door, I saw Clint and Jeff whispering to each other, while Alby sat next to Ben with a tired expression. "Clint?" I croaked out and slipped into the room. But I couldn't help but feel guilty when I was disappointed that Newt wasn't there to hold and comfort me in his arms.

"He's going to be fine, Lizzy. He's got the serum, and he's going through the changing. But he seems to be fine now," Clint smiled and turned back towards Jeff.

"Alright," I whispered and sat on the other side of the make-shift bed. "Ben," I whispered and slipped my hand into his.

"Why don't we let them be for a bit," Clint said and pulled Jeff out of the room. With one last glance at me and then back at Ben, the leader of the Glade trudged out of the room.

"I love you so much, Ben. And I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you. I promised myself that I'd always protect you. I'm so sorry, Ben," I started to sob as I clutched Ben's hand in mine. If WICKED or whatever the Creators took Ben for good, I couldn't live with myself. Wiping away my tears, I sniffed and gave a weak smile.

"I probably look like a mess right now," I sniffled and smoothed my hair away from my face.

"No. You're absolutely beautiful," I heard a soft, weak voice say and looked up to see Ben stirring.

"What?" I gasped and flung my arms around him.

"Hey there," Ben laughed and kissed the side of my cheek.

"Oh my gosh, Ben! I was terrified! I thought you were gone," I cried and flung off the bonds that tied him to the bed. He gathered me into his lap and kissed me softly.

"I'm never leaving you, never again," Ben whispered and hugged me.

"I see you're awake," we turned around to see Newt and Alby standing in the doorway. Ben let out a laugh and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed his forehead. Clint and Jeff soon appeared; I stood to the side as they made sure he was doing okay. We were interrupted by the Greenie alarm.

After Ben had slipped into fresh new clothes and showered, we managed to push through the other Gladers to the front of the crowd, where Gally was already standing. He nodded to us and gave Ben a little pat on the shoulder and then resumed his silent and unmoving position.

I raised my eyebrows at Ben and said, "What's up with him?"

"It's not very often that Newt and Alby let Gally do it. He considers it one of the greatest honors of the Glade," Ben smirked and snaked an arm around my waist. Sighing, I rested my head against his chest, ignoring several catcalls and "You go Ben!" and waited for the Greenie. What if it was Thomas? Or Teresa? Things were going to get pretty damn messy.

"Ben!" I heard Chuck chirp behind us and smiled as the young boy flung his arms around Ben. "I'm really happy that you're here," Chuck grinned. "You slinthead."

"I'm glad I'm hear to, buddy," Ben grinned and ruffled Chuck's hair. I gave a small smile and sighed. I loved them both so much it hurt.

"The newbie's here," I heard someone say and looked up as Gally shuffled forward and yanked the Box open. I glanced at Ben and shuffled forward. It could be another girl.

"Gally?" I said and took another step forward. Gally shook his head as if he had read my mind and jumped into the Box.

"Give me a hand!" I heard him yell and we threw the rope down. The Greenie was soon up, along with Gally, and was spinning around and around as he gawked at the Glade. I gasped when he stopped and stared at me.

"Thomas?"

* * *

We gathered in the kitchen and ate our food, prepared by Frypan. Minho had let us both have a day off today since Ben was still recovering, and I refused to leave his side. Thomas was nowhere to be seen. After he had climbed out of the Box, he had asked me, "What? Is that my name? How do you know me?"

I had replied, "No. I don't, sorry." He still hadn't remembered.

* * *

"I still don't get how you know the guy," Ben pestered me as we walked through the Deadheads, hand in hand.

Sighing, I replied, "I've seen him in my dreams before, Ben. But trust me. I have no feelings for him if that's what you're implying."

"I know that, Lizzy. It's just…" Ben drifted off and scratched the back of his head. I turned to face him and cupped his face.

"What?" I said.

"I've seen him before," Ben said. "In my dreams, I've seen him."

**Please review, follow, fav….Thanks everyone for all the helpful reviews! You're all amazing! And a big thank you to minhosgirl for favoriting, following, and reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Thomas's POV:**

He was so confused. Words flowed out of everyone's mouth, but he couldn't recognize any of them. Shank? Slinthead? Greenie? Shuckface? Klunk? Where was he? What was going on? Where was the Glade? How old was he? How did that girl know him and why'd she call him him Thomas? Was his name even Thomas?

He shrugged his shoulders and lit up when he saw Chuck wandering over to him with two plates of food in his hands. He stood up as his stomach growled and gratefully took a hold of one of the plates.

"Thank you, Chuck," the boy smiled. Chuck talked a lot, but he was kind and one of the only ones that actually took time to talk to him.

"Your welcome, Greenie," Chuck grinned and munched on his sandwich.

**Lizzy's POV:**

After my shower, I slipped into a plain black long sleeved shirt and leggings that had come up with the rest of the clothes. It had been one of the things that Rosa wore. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a tight ponytail and gave Ben a smile.

"You look beautiful, as usual," he smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hm," I hummed a little and looked up at him. He smiled and pulled me in for another long kiss.

"Come on. We don't want to miss the party," I said after a while and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yeah. Sure," Ben sighed and gave me one last kiss.

* * *

We walked to the party, Ben's arm wrapped around my shoulders, and plopped down in front of the fire.

"Can you believe that they were here last time…last time we had a party?" I whispered and placed my head on Ben's shoulder. He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"I know, I know."

"Want to go see the fight circle?" I chirped and Ben nodded. We pushed our way to the front where Gally was about to beat up the Greenie. Thomas. Shit.

"Hey! Gally!" I cried out and pushed myself forward.

"What!" he replied and grinned.

"Don't fight with the newbie. He just got here, you shank," I growled and placed a hand on Thomas's shoulder.

Raising his eyebrows, Thomas said, "I'm alright. I swear I got this."

"Fine. But if you get your ass kicked, it's not my problem," I reply and return to Ben's side.

"This is going to be interesting," I hear Bill say in a bored tone and a Glader laughed. Idiots. Thomas was going to get his ass kicked. Groaning, I settle against Ben and turn my head forwards to watch the fight.

Gally said, "I try and push you out of the circle and you try to last more than five seconds." Several Gladers shouted at Gally to take it easy on the Greenie, but no one stepped in to stop the fight. With alarming speed, the Keeper of the Builders rushed forward and shoved Thomas out of the circle, into a couple of Gladers, and then back down to the ground. It was absolutely painful to watch.

As Thomas lay on the ground, coughing up dirt, Gally said, "Come on Greenie. We're not done yet."

When Thomas got up, he retorted, "Stop calling me Greenie."

"Stop calling you that? What do you want to be called? Shank?"

Thomas burst forward in an attempt to knock Gally to the ground, but the bigger boy soon tossed Thomas back down to the ground. I noticed Newt standing on the side with a slightly amused expression. Rolling my eyes, I turned my eyes back towards the fight.

"You know what? I think I've settled on shank," Gally smirked and hopped around until Thomas got back up. Charging forward, Thomas managed to twist around and push Gally to the floor. That is until Gally, despising the thought of losing, swiped out at Thomas and knocked the newbie to the ground.

"Gally!" I called, rushing forward and kneeling down to Thomas. "You okay?"

"Thomas," he muttered. "My name is Thomas!" I smiled and backed away into Ben's loving arms as the rest of the Gladers moved into a tight circle chanting Thomas over and over again. Ben groaned and suddenly bent forward, his forehead sweaty and his face pasty.

"Ben!" I yelped and kneeled down and held him. "Clint! Jeff! Come here now!" They rushed towards me and helped me carry Ben back to the Med-hut along with Newt, Minho, and Alby.

Groaning, Ben plopped down on the bed and writhed around. "I thought that he was done with the Changing!" I cried.

"We all thought so, Lizzy! I don't know what's going on!" Pretty soon, Ben stopped writhing and twisting and passed out.

"Might have been a…a…" Clint whispered and shook his head.

"Alright. Clint and Jeff, you'll take turns watching over Ben and I want at least one person with them to watch over Ben. Got it?" Alby ordered and left the Med-hut. I glanced at Newt and wiped away the tears that had started to fall.

"He'll be okay," Newt whispered and gave me a tight hug. "I promise."

**Ugh. Sorry this was so short. But the next chapter will be longer and super intense. Maybe. Ugh. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for following and all your reviews BookWorm237!**

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I almost sobbed when I saw Ben unmoving on the bed.

"Good. You're awake," I turned to see Newt standing there with a grim expression.

"I have to go take a shower," I muttered and shoved past him. After cleaning away all the tears and grime, I slipped into a white breezy tank top and black shorts along with my running shoes. In a flash, I returned to Ben's side with an apple and cup of water. Newt sat down behind me and played with some papers before finally saying something.

"Lizzy?"

"Yeah," I replied and tossed my apple and cup into the trash bin in the corner.

"He'll be fine." I said nothing.

* * *

Alby made me return to the Maze despite my complaints and insults; Minho ran with me. After we ate our lunch, I noticed a strange object in the ivy.

"Minho," I raised my eyebrows and jogged towards the object. It was a slip of paper that said, "Your final punishment."

"Ben," I whispered and glanced at Minho. Furrowing his eyebrows, he shook his head and tossed the paper into his pack. "Come on! Please! Minho I have to get back."

With a sigh, he replied, "Go." I took off sprinting to the Glade at full speed and leapt up the stairs to the room where Ben was. It was empty and Clint was knocked out on the floor.

"Shit! Clint! Wake up!" I screamed and smacked him as hard as I could.

"Shuck! What happened! Shit! Lizzy! It's Ben! Go!" My eyes widened as Clint awoke and sprint back down the creaky stairs. Closing my eyes as I ran through the Glade, I thought about where Ben would be. Thomas. Shit. He said that Thomas was in his dreams which meant that he would go after Thomas. After locating Zart who told me he had sent Thomas off to get some more gardening shit, I raced to the Deadheads and ran right into Thomas.

"Ouch! What the-" Thomas growled and then relaxed when he saw that it was just me.

"Come on! Move!" I shouted, which probably wasn't a good idea, and helped him up.

"Why? What's wrong?" he replied, frowning. I spun around when I heard someone stomping towards us, the tree branches crackling. It was Ben.

* * *

**Thomas's POV:**

It was the sick boy. Lizzy had called him Ben, but he had never talked to the Runner before.

"Ben," Lizzy whispered and took a tentative step towards her boyfriend.

"Don't," Thomas muttered and held her back. She pulled away from him as gently as she could and returned to staring at Ben.

"Ben. What's wrong?" she said.

"You! You and him! You put us in here, and you are both going to pay for it. You stupid bitch! I'll kill you!" And with one final scream, Ben lunged for them.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV:**

I pushed Thomas to the side and collided with Ben. But he was not the boy that I remembered and loved so much. Groaning, I got back on my feet and ducked as Ben threw a wild punch as me.

"Thomas go! Get help! I can hold him off!" I screamed and side stepped as Ben charged at me. I tried kicking him in the back like I did with Gally, but the Runner was much cleverer. He easily moved out of the way and lunged again. Thomas was still standing there with a bewildered expression. That is until Ben reached for him.

"NO!" I yelled and tackled Ben to the floor. But the stung boy was much stronger than and somehow a lot more skilled. With one final push, I managed to shove Ben off of me and roll on top of him. Punching his face as hard as I could, Ben groaned but pushed me off of him. He lunged at me again and shoved me into a tree…hard.

"Hey!" Thomas yelled and tried to punch Ben. But he was no match for him and was soon being chased.

"Go to the Glade!" I screamed, chasing after them. I had to admit; Thomas was pretty damn fast. Sprinting forward, I was just about to tackle Ben when the boy swung around and smacked me. Crying out, I sidestepped his next punch and kicked him in the side. Fortunately, we were already in the Glade and a bunch of Gladers were racing to us, including Newt. Ben shoved me aside and tackled Thomas to the floor where he started to choke him.

"No!" I cried out again and stumbled to my feet. Newt got there first and whacked Ben with a shovel, knocking him out. Crying, I knelt down next to Ben and pulled his head into my lap.

"Ben," I sobbed. "Come back to me, please. Please! PLEASE!" Newt took my arms and pulled me away before I could do anything else.

"Are you alright?" Newt's eyes searched mine as he held me by the arms.

"I'm fine, Newt!" I yelled and pulled away form him.

"No you're not," Newt replied and pulled me to the Med-hut. I calmed down enough for Newt to bandage up my hurt ribs and head, which was bleeding a little. Sighing, I put my head in my hands and wiped away the tears that had started to form.

Newt sat down next to me and rubbed my back until I said, "He's going to be banished, isn't he?"

Newt replied, "I…Lizzy…I'm sorry."

"No. God damnit Newt. Answer me," I seethed.

"Yes."

"You can't do that. He'll get better," I spat back and stood up.

"Wait!" Newt said and pulled me back down next to him. "Lizzy…the boy that you knew…"

"I didn't just know him, Newt! I loved him!" I cried out and put my head in my hands again.

"He's gone, Lizzy. I'm sorry, but Ben is gone."

**The long one's coming up soon! Get ****excited! JK….**


	19. Chapter 19

"You can talk to him, but just for a little while," Newt whispered and squeezed my shoulder. I nodded and jumped down into the Slammer, where Ben was. Still alive and conscious, but weak and different.

"Lizzy, please. Please help me," Ben moaned and spat out a mouthful of blood. It killed me to see him like that, but I couldn't let myself cry. Not again.

"Ben," I frowned and cupped his face in my hands. "Ben."

"I'm sorry," I said after a while. "I always said that I'd protect you, and I failed. Shuck it. I failed miserably."

"It was never your job to protect me," Ben replied.

Ben yanked his head away from me and started to cry. "What have I done, Lizzy? What have I done?" I knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his cheek. He sobbed harder and hung his head.

"Hey," I whispered and turned his face towards mine. "I'm going to get you out of this, Ben. I promise. You'll get better and you'll be my Ben again and we'll be happy. I know it." I wiped away the tears that had started to fall and kissed his cheek.

"No."

"What?" I almost gasped and my eyes widened.

"No. I think it'll be better if I'm banished, Lizzy. I'm not right in the mind. I'm crazy half of the time. Lizzy, oh my shucking god, I tried to kill you and Thomas! I may have seen Thomas in my dreams, but I never would have killed him. It's not safe for you anymore, if I'm here," Ben finally said, and released a shaky breath.

"No!" I yelled and started to cry. "No! You promised me that we…we…no…"

"Look at me Lizzy," Ben whispered and wrapped a hand around my chin. "I…I…am scared of what lies in the Maze. Trust me. I do. And when they banish me…I will be a different person. Okay? But, I don't want you to stop them. I…I may be scared of the Maze, but I'm more scared of hurting you."

Ben smiled at me and pulled me into his lap, "I will always love you, Lizzy. Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too," I cried and kissed him. And he held me in his arms as I cried until Newt called for me and took me away from the only boy that I had ever truly loved.

* * *

**Thomas's POV:**

He sighed and started to approach Lizzy, who sat at one of the kitchen tables with a blank expression on her face.

"Hi," he said and sat down across from her. She said nothing but nodded her head a little to inform him that she knew he was there. "Look, Lizzy. I'm really sorry." The girl shook her tangled brown hair out of her face and glanced up at him. He hated to see the girl in pain, Thomas had felt a certain connection to her ever since he'd arrived.

"It's not your fault, Thomas," Lizzy said, her voice hoarse and tired. "It's mine for not being able to protect him."

Thomas sighed, "Lizzy, don't think like that. It's not your fault. Trust me. You can't keep everyone safe, no matter how hard you try."

After a long awkward silence, Lizzy smiled, "Huh, some pep talk." Thomas laughed for what seemed like the first time in a while and smiled.

"You're not so bad, Greenie," she sighed.

"You're not so bad yourself," he replied and grinned. There chat was interrupted by Chuck who was clearly upset.

Lizzy stood up immediately and grasped Chuck's shoulder. It was clear that she cared about the young boy a lot. "Chuck? What is it?" Lizzy asked.

Chuck closed his eyes and sighed, "It's Ben. He's about to be banished." Thomas tensed up as Lizzy started muttering and gasping and shaking her head.

"No!" she screamed and took off running to the Maze doors.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV:**

I took off running to the Maze doors, pushing myself harder and harder to save Ben. They couldn't banish him. I would not allow them to.

"Stop!" I heard Thomas shout as he and Chuck ran after me. I ignored them and barreled through the gathered crowd until Newt plowed into me and tackled me to the ground.

"Get off of me," I snarled and pushed Newt away.

Alby ran up to us and said, "Calm down, Lizzy. You knew that this could happen. So did Ben. I know that you are sad and terrified, but this has got to happen. Ben may be the boy that he used to be, but he is also the boy that was stung by a Griever and attacked YOU and THOMAS."

"No!" I yelled and shoved them away. "Ben!" I cried out when I saw Minho dragging him towards us with a grim expression. "Stop it, Minho!"

"Please, Lizzy! Help me!" Ben cried as Minho pushed him to the floor. Newt started to pull me away, but I yanked my arm away from him.

"Stop it, Lizzy," I heard someone say and saw Thomas next to me.

"You don't know a god damn thing," I growled and started for Ben again. Thomas pulled me back and wrapped his arms around me.

"Lizzy! Help me!" Ben started to sob and spat up blood. I struggled against Thomas, but he was surprisingly strong.

Alby took a step forward and said, "You brought this on yourself, Ben." The leader of the Glade shook his head and ordered for the Keepers to start forward with their long wooden rods that had a t-shape at the end.

I started shaking when Ben pleaded, "Please, Alby. I swear I was just sick in the head from the Changing. I never would've killed them. I just lost my mind for a second. Please, Alby, please." Alby didn't respond; the dark skinned leader only stepped back and frowned.

"NO STOP!" I screeched and started to cry. Thomas muttered a few words but I couldn't even hear them. Ben almost brightened up when he saw me, as if he thought I could save him from some terrible fate.

"Lizzy. I thought you loved me. I though that you'd protect me. You lied to me! You never loved me!" Ben screamed at me, but started to scramble around when the Maze doors started to creak shut and the Keepers closed in.

"No! No! No!" I gasped and tried to pull myself away from Thomas. Somehow, he let go of me and lead me to Newt's comforting arms.

"No," I moaned and rested my head against the blonde boy's chest.

"Sh," Newt whispered and held me to him as I cried.

"Lizzy!" I heard Ben scream and shook my head, burying myself into Newt's shirt. He hugged me and whispered to me that it was going to be alright. When the doors finally slammed shut, with one last bloodcurdling scream from Ben, I finally had stopped crying. Newt carried me to his hammock and told me to rest, but I didn't say anything. I lied there on the hammock, singing a short song that I somehow had remembered.

_Teddy bear, Teddy bear, _

_Touch the ground. _

_Teddy bear, Teddy bear,_

_Turn around. _

_Teddy bear, Teddy bear,_

_Show your shoe._

_Teddy bear, Teddy bear,_

_That will do._

_Teddy bear, Teddy bear,_

_Run upstairs. _

_Teddy bear, Teddy bear,_

Say your prayers.  
_Teddy bear, Teddy bear,_

_Blow out the light. _

_Teddy bear, Teddy bear,_

_Say goodnight. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Minho's POV:**

Ben was gone. He had been gone ever since he'd been stung by that shuck Griever. Sighing, he bandaged the fist the he had banged against the closed Maze walls and dumped his dirty clothes on the floor. He slipped into a fresh white shirt and less ratty pants and slipped into his hammock. Maria, Ben, Nick, George. They were all gone. And Minho couldn't do a damn thing about it.

**Lizzy's POV:**

I rolled out of my hammock and glanced around the empty room searching for Ben when I realized that he was dead. No. He could've survived the night in the Maze. Groaning, I jogged over to the showers, checking to see if it was empty before slamming the creaky door shut and diving into the shower. I mumbled something about how they needed to add a lock or I'd kill them.

I scrubbed at my body and let the water pour down, hoping that it would wash away the pain from my body. Of course, it didn't fucking work. I dried my hair with a towel, pushing it back into a messy bun, and then slipped into a black breezy shirt and leggings. Mourning clothes. I stared at myself in the small mirror that was hung up above the sink and sighed. My eyes were red and anyone could've guessed that I'd been crying. It didn't matter anyway. Nothing could fill the dark hole that rested in my chest.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Lizzy! I didn't know you were in here!" I heard someone yell behind me and turned around to see a flustered Thomas. I gave him a tired smile and gathered up all my clothes.

"It's okay, Thomas. I'm already done," I said and started to walk by him when he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"I'm…I'm really sorry, Lizzy. I know that you probably hate me, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything," Thomas groaned and put his head in his hands. I tossed my clothes to the side and shook my head.

"No, Thomas. I think that I've finally realized something. Ben was still Ben but he wasn't at the same time, if that makes any sense. But if he was here, he wouldn't want you beating yourself over something that wasn't even remotely your fault. And Ben told me…he told me he was sorry," I gave Thomas a weak smile, gathered my clothes, and fled back to my room.

**Minho's POV:**

It was morning. Shuck it. The Keeper of the Runners smoothed his hair and slung his pack over his shoulders and started to jog over to the Maze doors, where Alby was waiting for him. Newt stood to the side with a grim expression and ruffled hair.

"Hey," Minho muttered as he got close to them.

"Minho, you shouldn't have to do this. Okay, I get that Ben was your friend," Newt frowned.

"No. We should track him down. I can't treat Ben any differently than the other boys that were stung," Minho replied, patting his best friend on the shoulder and jogged into the Maze with Alby.

**Lizzy's POV:**

I wandered into the kitchen, ignoring the pitying stares and headed towards Frypan. Minho apparently had instructed me to not run into the Maze today. He probably thought that I would jump off one of the walls or something. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed a plate from Frypan and sat down at an empty table to eat. Fortunately, nobody stopped by. Good. I wanted to be alone. After I'd eaten, I wandered into the Med-hut in hopes that I could talk to someone without tearing up.

There was only one person in there: Newt. He glanced up at me and then back down to his papers and then back at me.

"Lizzy," he yelped and sprung out of his chair. "Are you hurt? Are you alright?"

I pulled away from him and frowned, "Well, let's see. My boyfriend was stung by a Griever because I couldn't even fucking protect him. Then he went through the Changing, and I thought he was okay, but he wasn't. And then he attacked me and Thomas and then got put in the Slammer. AND THEN AFTER A WONDERFUL TALK WITH HIM, HE WAS FUCKING BANISHED NEWT. SO TELL ME! AM I SUPPOSE TO BE OKAY!?"

I was surprise at myself, but even more surprised when Newt slapped me.

"Shuck it! I'm sorry, Lizzy. You were just getting a little crazy there," Newt gasped and held his cheek to my hand.

"Fuck off," I growled and shoved him away from me.

"God damnit Lizzy! He was my shucking friend too, okay? So you are not the only one going through crap right now!" I started to cry. Fuck it. I was so weak. Newt tried to hug me, but I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Liz," Newt whispered and crumbled onto the bed and put his head in his hands.

I managed to say in between sobs, "No. It's not your fault, Newt. And I know you were his friend, and I'm sorry that I'm so weak and can't do shit anymore."

Newt crinkled his eyebrows and said, "What? Lizzy…you're not worthless. You're brave and smart and kind and..and beautiful." I looked up when he said that and saw that the blonde boy was crying. Newt continued on and held my hand, "Lizzy, you're good at everything and you're so incredibly brave. I could never be like you."

"But Newt, the thing is bravery isn't everything. I couldn't save Ben. I couldn't even save Maria and Rosa. Shit, I couldn't protect Thomas either. But Newt, the way you lead the Glade sometimes..you're an amazing leader, which is something I could never be," I croaked. Newt gathered me into a hug and whispered two words.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Thomas's POV: **

He approached Lizzy wearily, who was sitting cross-legged next to Newt and Chuck. It was raining, which was apparently a weird thing for the Gladers. It had never rained before. He glared at Gally before sitting down next to Lizzy and Chuck.

"Hey there," the brown-haired girl smiled and nudged him. Thomas smiled and nudged her back.

"Newt, where are they?" Lizzy asked. Newt shook his head and resumed his solid position against the post and watching the doors. I glanced at Lizzy and then back down at the ground. Why was everything so fucked up?

**Sorry for being so late and a short chapter. More will come tomorrow! I promise! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Lizzy's POV:**

I approached Newt who was pacing back and forth with a very worried expression. I tossed him an apple but after catching it, he tossed it back to me.

"Newt? What is it?" I asked, frowning. I was terrified for Minho and Alby, and although I'd never say it, I loved each and every one of the Gladers. But most importantly, what would Newt do without his two best friends?

Newt scratched the back of his head and continued pacing around the hut, "Everything's fine, Liz." I rolled my eyes and beckoned for Chuck and Thomas to come over. Maybe he would talk to them.

"What _is _wrong with you?" Chuck asked. "No offense, but you look like klunk."

"Every lovin' thing in the universe," Newt replied. Thomas seemed intent on asking another question, but I shook my head. I had learned not to pressure Newt into telling people things he didn't want to tell them.

Newt finally said, "The girl from the Box. Keeps groaning and saying all kinds of weird stuff, but won't wake up. I'm telling ya, something's very bad about that whole bloody thing." Thomas's eyebrows scrunched up like he was thinking really hard about something, but he didn't say anything else. I paused and gave Newt an encouraging nod to go on.

"But that's not it. Alby and Minho," Newt said in a quiet voice. "They should've come back hours ago."

* * *

I walked Thomas back to the track hoes when it finally stopped raining. Newt insisted on waiting by the Maze doors despite all my attempts to persuade him to go somewhere else.

"You and Newt? You seem really close," Thomas said as we walked. I raised my eyebrows and rolled my eyes.

"I'm the only girl here, Thomas. Whatever you're hearing about me and Newt or any other guy besides…besides…um…besides Ben…is um full of bullshit," I stammered. Thomas pretended not to notice and kept walking.

"Sure," Thomas replied and smirked.

"Oh shut up you shank," I growled.

"I'm so offended right now," Thomas feigned anger and pretended to wipe away tears.

"Hilarious," I muttered and then started laughing. Maybe Thomas wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Thomas's POV:**

Working with the track hoes was absolutely painful. He'd rather be with Zart than Winston but still, Thomas hated work in the gardens. When he was finally finished with the work assigned to him, Thomas happily jogged off to find someone to talk to. He found Lizzy talking to a group of Gladers close to the Maze doors and wandered over to her.

"Hi," she gave him a tired smile. Thomas knew that it wasn't right to start crushing on a girl who's boyfriend just died but, he couldn't help it. Her big grey eyes were calm and comforting at one point and at another, they were like a storm. Thomas yearned to reach out and brush her smooth dark hair out of her face but he resisted.

"Hey," Thomas replied and smiled back.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV: **

The whole Glade had gathered in front of the Maze doors in hopes that their leader and Keeper of the Runners would soon appear. There was no sign of the sarcastic Asian boy and no sign of Alby.

I approached Newt, who was having an intense argument with Thomas.

"But why?" Thomas persisted. "Won't the Grievers get them if they stay out there? Shouldn't we do something?" I stepped forward to stand between them, but Newt pushed me to the side.

He was furious, "Shut your hole, Greenie! Not a bloody week you've been here? You think I wouldn't risk my life in a second to save those lugs?!" I pulled Newt away while Thomas stuttered out an apology.

"Newt," I whispered and sighed. Newt ignored me and turned around to face the doors again. I could see it on his face. Newt believed that his two best friends were dead.

"Maybe Thomas is right, Newt. I can go look for them, just have a look around," I desperately tried to persuade Newt.

"I said NO, Lizzy!" I frowned but remained at his side without another word. But I made a silent agreement to myself. If Minho and Alby didn't make it back in time, I would go in to save them, especially after I got Minho's girlfriend murdered. Standing there, waiting for two of the most important people in the Glade, I only felt sad. I missed Maria and Rosa and…and Ben more than anything.

"Sorry," Newt muttered.

The doors started to creak shut and my whole body tensed up. I heard Thomas say, "Guys can't we send someone after them."

Surprisingly, it was Gally who replied, "It's against the rules. Either they make it back or they don't." Newt who had calmed down nodded and turned to Thomas.

"Can't risk losing anyone else." With that, Newt wrapped his hand over mine and gave me a small nod. "No way in hell are you going out there again." I sighed and hung my head.

I looked up immediately when I heard Thomas yell, "There!"

Newt muttered something but I didn't pay any attention to him. I could only watch as Minho slowly dragged Alby towards the closing doors and Thomas run into the Maze.

"Thomas no!" Chuck screamed before I pried my hand free of Newt's hold and followed Thomas into the Maze.

**Please review, fav, and follow! Love you all! **


	22. Chapter 22

I groaned as I pulled myself up from the hard Maze concrete floor. I checked myself over to make sure I didn't have any broken bones or cuts and noticed that I had my throwing knives. Excellent. I helped Thomas up and glanced at Minho, who sat defeated next to Alby's still body.

"Good job. You just got yourselves killed," Minho growled. I chose to ignore him and crawled over to Alby's almost dead form.

"You're welcome. I was just trying to help," Thomas growled.

"Minho," I whispered. The Asian boy looked up at me, and I saw pain in his eyes. "What happened?"

"I did what I had to do," Minho muttered and and after a while, "Let's just say the Grievers can play dead really well." I glanced at Thomas and then began to study Alby. His pulse was definitely weak, but it was still there. I touched his forehead and then propped him up.

"Wait, I'm confused," Thomas frowned. I had forgotten that Thomas was still the Greenie. Even though I had only been in the Glade for a couple months, I still had a feel around the Maze, and Minho had been running the damn thing for years. What was Thomas going to do? He seemed fast enough but, he had no weapons and no experience.

Ignoring Minho, who was rolling his eyes and being a sarcastic little shuck, I said, "The Grievers. They sting us, Thomas."

"But is he going through the Changing?" I sniffed as images of Ben writhing on a bed in the Med-hut appeared in my mind.

I took a steady breath and said, "No. That's only after they get the serum." Minho stood up and crossed his arms. "You've got a lot to learn, shank."

"Hey, come on Minho. He's still the Greenie," I scolded him and looked down at Alby and then back at Minho. I leaned down and started observing our leader again. We couldn't leave him behind; Newt and everybody else would kill us. No. But I'd be too consumed with guilt and so would Thomas and Minho. After hearing the two boys argue over and over about dying and what not, I finally stood up.

"Guys, we should probably get going soon," I interrupted and pulled out one of my knives.

"Yeah, she's right," Minho agreed and nodded. "Grab those smelly suckers." Minho grabbed Alby's arms and nodded at his feet.

"What?!" I cried.

Minho growled back, "We gotta carry him over to the Door. Give them one body that's easy to find in the morning."

"That's bullshit, Minho, and you know it," I shook my head and stopped Thomas from stepping forward. The three of us all turned around as we heard a creaking noise come towards us. My eyes grew wide with fear and I glanced at Minho.

"We have to hide his body, Minho. Or something."

"No! We're all going to die if we don't run or something!" Minho shouted!

"We can't just leave Alby! He's our leader!" I screamed and poked a finger into the Keeper of the Runner's chest. He grabbed my hands and drew me towards him. Not in any romantic way, but like a crazy man who was about to kill someone.

"Get the fuck of off me," I yelped and flipped him over my shoulder. Breathing heavily, Minho put his head in his hands and let out a low groan.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy. But we have to split up. It's our only chance. Just…just keep moving. Don't stop moving!" And with that, the boy who I had thought was a friend turned and ran off.

* * *

**Newt's POV:**

She was gone. Just like the rest of them. Wiping at his face with a cold wash cloth, Newt put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Newt? You in there?" the blonde boy looked up to see Clint standing in his room with a concerned expression.

"Yes?" Newt said coldly.

"Sorry," Clint sighed. "It's just…Gally. He says he needs to talk to you, but Bill convinced him to leave you alone for a while."

"Alright. Thank you, Clint."

"She'll be back, Newt. She's strong," Clint reassured Newt.

"I really hope so."

* * *

**Lizzy's POV:**

"Shit," I muttered and pulled Alby up.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" I growled. "Damn you Minho!"

"Sh," Thomas whispered and then said, "Lizzy, the vines." We managed to wrap and secure the vines around Alby and started to use another couple of vines as a pulley. We were almost done when I heard the noises of the Griever come closer and closer. Low moans and clangs and buzzes filled the air. And after a while, they got closer and closer.

"Thomas," I whispered. "We should go."

"No! We can't just leave Alby," Thomas almost shrieked.

"I know, but we'll die if we don't…wait…hide," an idea popped into my mind and I nudged my head towards under the vines. We slipped under the vines and held our breaths as a Griever made its way over to us. _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

Our groups tightened on the vines that were the only thing that held up our almost dead leader, and I covered my mouth with one hand. When the Griever finally made its way past us, we slipped out and let out a long breath.

"They'll be more," I told Thomas. "Trust me." We rushed to finish pulling Alby up, but man was he heavy.

"Come on," I muttered and pulled. We were just about done when we heard another Griever. No. Three. And this time I knew we wouldn't be able to hide.

"Alright, we gotta go," I pulled at Thomas.

"No! We have to finish this first!" In a couple of seconds, Thomas and I managed to tie a big knot of vines together just in time to face the Grievers.

"Lizzy," Thomas whispered and reached for my hand.

"Run."

**Sorry for the long wait! School's ending soon so I've got a lot of tests. Reviews are much appreciated! **


	23. Chapter 23

I could tell that things wouldn't turn out so well for us. I slipped a knife out of its sheath and continued sprinting. The Grievers kept chasing up, whirs and clicks followed us as we ran. Thomas managed to keep up, but I knew that neither of us wouldn't be able to run forever.

"Thomas! Don't stop running!" I screamed.

"I know!" He yelled back as we took a sharp left.

"Thomas," I yelled. "I want you to keep running. Don't look back. I'm going to take them down."

"What?" Thomas almost screeched. Unfortunately, he managed to tumble forward and fall on his face. I glanced back and saw the Grievers round the corner and move their way towards us.

"Come on. Go!" I pulled Thomas up and shoved him away. "I've fought them before, and I've won." With one last look at me, Thomas turn and ran. Sighing, I pulled out another knife and turned to face the Grievers.

* * *

"Alright, you bastards," I muttered and threw a knife straight into a Grievers eye. It whined and cried out in pain, but only stumbled. I raced forward and tugged the knife out, swung and cut off a Griever's leg. I rolled and stuck a knife right under the Griever. It moaned and I rolled away with my knife before it could crush me.

"One done, two to go," I growled and threw another knife.

* * *

**Thomas's POV:**

He kept running, sweat beaded his forehead and his legs almost cried in pain, but he kept running. And Thomas couldn't stop thinking about Lizzy and how he had just left her. Thomas dashed down another "hallway" and came to a stop when he saw a Griever.

"Shit," he muttered and turned around, desperately trying to avoid death. Unfortunately, Thomas face planted onto the ground for what seemed like the millionth time. He got up and turned around to see the Griever barreling towards him, whirring and clicking. Wait…Thomas stood still until the Griever was about four feet away and dove to the side. The Griever fell with a startling crunch and almost groaned as it struggled to get back up. But Thomas didn't wait for it to kill him, he turned around and ran…right into Minho.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV:**

The knife flew into the second Griever's weak spots. I whipped out two more knives and slashed viciously at it before tossing one of the knifes into the other advancing Griever's eye. I rolled and ducked as the second Griever squealed and swung one of it's whirring blades at me.

"Dumb piece of shit," I muttered and swung upward. The knife cut clean through and the "arm" fell to the ground. But the Griever wasn't too badly fazed. I ducked and rolled to the side as the Griever swung at me again with alarming speed, cutting my arm. I growled in pain and took another knife out.

"Go to hell," I muttered, flipped through the air, landed on the Griever's head and stabbed it over and over again. I could feel it shudder and I jumped off before it crumbled. But my victory was short lived. The last Griever advanced towards me and I could feel the blood pouring from my arm, and I knew I wouldn't be able to fight the third one off.

* * *

**Thomas's POV:  
**

"Where's Lizzy?" Minho demanded and grasped Thomas's shoulder. "Thomas!"

"She…she…she told me to run. And I did." Minho looked like he was trying not to punch Thomas.

"Come on. We have to find her. But that diving thing of yours gave me an idea. Come on." Thomas almost groaned as he turned around and followed Minho into another dark corridor.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV:**

I stumbled as I slipped my last knife at of it's sheath and moved my way towards the last Griever. I managed to scavenge two other bloody knives, but they were slippery in my hand and I could barely focus. I stepped forward and attempted to move to the side as the Griever raised it's blade. But the question was, why weren't they trying to sting me? I feebly blocked the blade with a knife and managed to hack away at a part of it's arm. The Griever roared and swung at me again. This time it didn't miss. I screamed as the Griever's blade slashed down and sliced my leg.

"Lizzy," I heard someone scream. I thought I was hallucinating, but I almost sighed in relief when Minho twirled a knife in his hands and flung it at the Griever. Thomas swung me into his arms, and I groaned with pain. The last thing I saw was Minho roaring and stabbing the Griever in the eye. Then, there was only darkness.

**Hey Guys! This is super short but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Ugh. I have a math test tomorrow…Wish me luck. :(**


	24. Chapter 24

**Newt's POV:**

"Newt?"

Newt looked up to see Chuck standing in front of him with a sad expression. It was times like that where Newt actually realized that the Creators were really evil. To put someone in a giant maze with monsters and no way out was cruel enough but to put a child in it? That was just bloody fucked up.

"Yeah?" Newt tried to smile.

"The doors are about to open."

"Thanks, Chuck. I'll be out there soon." But Newt knew as he left his room that there would be no one there when the doors opened.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV: **

My eyes fluttered open and I was immediately greeted by excruciating pain. I groaned and moved my head to see Thomas's face.

"What?" I muttered.

"Morning princess," Minho smirked and propped me up.

"What's going on?" I asked. We were still in the Maze, that was for sure, but no Grievers were around. And most importantly, the sun was rising.

"We made it," I whispered.

"Lizzy, you're leg and your arm," Thomas muttered. "We need to get you help."

I stifled another groan and leaned against Thomas for support. "The doors should be opening soon."

"They better," Thomas muttered. "We don't have a lot of time."

"Thanks," I muttered and shifted myself just as the doors started to open. I groaned as Minho scooped me into his arms and started walking towards the Glade. Just as I started to close my eyes from exhaustion and the pain, I heard the Gladers cheer.

* * *

**Thomas's POV:**

He was exhausted, but he knew he shouldn't be talking. Lizzy had killed three Grievers, two all by herself, and survived a night in the Maze. And from what the other people in the Glade said, they were the first ones to ever have done that. With Lizzy in Minho's arms, the three stumbled past the doors and into the arms of the astounded Gladers.

"What happened? Where's Alby?" several Gladers asked, but it was Newt that rushed forward and helped them.

"Take her to the Med-hut!" Newt yelled and Clint and Jeff scrambled forward for Lizzy. "You too," Newt almost scowled at Thomas and Minho. "Go get some rest. And then we're having a Gathering."

**Newt's POV:**

"How is she, Clint?" Newt asked with a worried expression as he stared at the dark haired girl lying on the bed. Scratches and bruises decorated her whole body but, what bothered Newt most were the two huge cuts on her arm and leg.

"She'll be fine. We'll clean her up, and she'll be fine," Clint gave Newt a tired smile. But Newt wasn't fooled.

"Answer me honestly," he almost growled and rubbed his forehead.

"The scratches and bruises don't bother me but, those cuts…Newt, they're really deep and they…they're infected."

"Can you fix them?"

"We don't have the medical supplies to do that, Newt. Maybe if we sent a note down into the Box but, I'm not sure if she'll last that long," Clint sighed and grabbed a couple of bandages and cotton wipes.

"She'll have to."

* * *

**Lizzy's POV:**

_Laughter filled my ears. I turned around to see myself in a clearing surrounded by trees and a field of yellow flowers. There was a blanket on the ground and a picnic basket. A hand spun me around and I turned to see Newt smiling. _

_"Hey there beautiful," he grinned and kissed her softly. She laughed and hugged him. _

_"I wish everyday could be like this," Lizzy sighed and lied down on the blanket. Newt lied down next to her and gripped her hand._

_"It can be. If you stay with me forever," Newt smiled. And then everything went dark._

* * *

I woke up to pain. My head hurt, my legs felt like lead, and I could barely breathe. I gasped and sat up, coughing. A hand rested on my back and handed me a cup of water. I almost sighed in relief when the familiar smell of the Med-hut flowed back through me.

"Lizzy?" Clint sat down in front of me. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a pile of klunk," I groaned and chugged down the rest of the water. Clint gave me a tired smile and nodded.

"Just rest." I groaned and lied back down and closed my eyes.

* * *

_"This is all your fault, Lizzy," Rosa's eyes were filled with rage and tears welled in her eyes. _

_"I'm sorry, okay! I didn't know that you liked Thomas, I swear! And I'm with Newt!" I growled and crossed my arms over my chest. Rosa rolled her eyes and threw her hands into the air. _

_"Nothing ever is your fault, is it?" Rosa almost screamed and shoved me to the floor, taking me by surprise. _

_"What the hell?!" I scrambled up and shoved her back. _

_"Go to hell," Rosa spat and stomped away. _

_Another dream..._

_"Ava!" I yelled and shoved open a door. A guard grabbed me from behind but, I flipped him over my shoulder and kicked his side. He groaned in pain and crumbled over. "YOU BITCH!" I screeched and punched Ava in the face. "YOU WERE THE ONE THAT LEFT MY PARENTS TO DIE! YOU STUPID WHORE! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" I kicked at her face and while she was disoriented, I tackled her to the ground and punched her over and over until guards came and took me away._

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. You're the best!**


	25. Chapter 25

I sat up, gasping, and wiped away the sweat that had formed on my forehead. I groaned and wiped the hair out of my face, tossing aside the covers and slid my feet down to the ground. My boots were tucked right underneath the "bed" and I slid them on, cautiously. I almost screamed as my leg was filled with a sharp pain, like a knife. I leaned down and tore aside the bandage. Damn it. I was infected. I groaned as I retrieved the crutch that was leaning against the make-shift wall and stood up. I nearly crumbled to the floor but, I somehow made it out of the Med-hut and outside.

"Lizzy?!" I heard someone yell and turned around to see Minho, who I guess had just come out of the Maze. He caught me before I fell and lead me back to the Med-hut, where Clint and Jeff were.

"Why would you two just let her leave?" Minho asked, shaking his head.

"We were with Alby, talking about Lizzy's…state," Clint frowned and sighed. Minho just shrugged and left the Med-hut.

"I know, Clint. My leg's infected. I'm probably going to die," I grumbled and leaned back against the pillows.

"We've sent a message to the Creators. They could send the right medicine, Lizzy," Jeff tried to reassure me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"How long has it been since you sent it?" I asked.

Clint replied, "A day." I just nodded and reached for my crutch. No way in hell was I going to spend the last of my days cooped up in the Med-hut.

* * *

Newt walked up to me and handed me a plate of food. He was clearly exhausted. Thomas had become a Runner and even more, another Greenie had appeared. It was a girl. And she had come with a message.

"She's the last one ever?" I frowned and leaned back against a tree. Newt sat down next to me and sighed. I glanced at him and noticed how different he looked from the first time I had ever met him. His blonde hair was longer and shaggier, and his forehead often crinkled. His eyes were stormy.

"Yep. And she's still unconscious," Newt replied and munched on his sandwich. I nodded and continued eating my lunch. It had been two days since I had woken up. No medicine had come yet and half of the time, I couldn't walk. At the Gathering, Newt managed to protect me from any punishment but, Thomas had to stay in the Slammer for a night. That was it.

"How is Thomas?" I asked. I hadn't talked to him much ever since we had gone into the Maze.

"He seem to be fitting in well with the whole Runner thing," Newt replied. I simply shrugged and then sighed. I stood up shakily and said, "I'm going to the Med-hut. I'll see you in a bit."

**I know. This is so short. But I had my last week of school and I didn't work on this so I just wanted to get something in. I'll try and squeeze something in tomorrow! Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

She looked like she was dead. But I guess she wasn't. I glanced at Clint and then back at the dark-haired girl on the table. She was stunning. She was thin, but she wasn't exactly a stick. Her skin was pearly and her dark hair was thick and pretty. She was like a broken shard of glass, shining in the sun.

"Clint, maybe I should try going down in the Box or something," I asked. The boy just shook his head.

"We've tried going back down before. The end result was death, Lizzy." I nodded and went back to staring at the girl. Something about her was…familiar, like I'd seen her before or something.

"You two look like each other," Clint said after a long silence. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head slowly.

"We're practically opposites," I stated.

"No. You have the same face shape, nose, mouth, eye color. Even your hair," Clint replied and then turned away to look after a Builder who had just come in.

* * *

The girl was still unconscious, but she mumbled all the time in her sleep. Clint told me that she's called for Thomas before, and that she's said, "Everything is about to change." Alby is still going through the Changing. Thomas is running the Maze with Minho. Newt grows more and more worried every day. But, I'm not dead yet.

"Chuck?" I asked, as I sat down on a rock near Chuck, who was washing some clothes.

"Yep," the small boy smiled and flung a white shirt onto a nearby rock to dry. I recognized it as one of Ben's. I guess someone had taken it from his room to wear as I reminder of the deceased Runner.

Chuck glanced at the shirt and sighed. He placed it in my hands and continued washing clothes as if nothing had happened. For an hour, I sat on that rock, listening to the splashing of clothes going into the river, and the shirt slowly dried in my hands. It no longer smelled like Ben.

* * *

I groaned as Newt placed me on the bed in the Med-hut. I had been taking a shower when my leg fucking collapsed again and my vision was all blurry. I managed to slip on Ben's huge shirt before everything had gone dark. I had woken up in Newt's arms.

"I never imagined myself dying in a place like this," I muttered and slumped back against my pillows.

"You are not going to die," Newt gritted his teeth and called for Clint and Jeff. "The Box is going to come up and you are going to get the proper medicine and you are going to live. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now just sleep, you shank," Newt whispered and pulled a blanket over me. I closed my eyes and the last thing I felt was Newt's hand stroking my hair.

* * *

_"Mom?" my five-year-old self called. I turned to see a women with curled dark hair, lips painted with red lip-stick, dark eye shadow, and a pearl necklace adorning a black dress and heels. She gave me a warm smile and hugged me to her. _

_"You're going to be fine, my beautiful girl," her voice was melodious. _

_"What about Papa? Where's Papa?" I asked. _

_"He's…he's busy," she gave me a smile but I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. My mother patted my head and then went to talk to a security officer. __I closed my eyes to concentrate on what they were saying. _

_"What's taking so long? Where's my sister," my mother demanded. My eyes flew open and I frowned. Mom never talked about having a sister. _

_The guard frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. "I can't tell you, ma'm," the guard said. "You'll just have to wait with the rest of them. I'm sorry." My mother frowned but returned to my side. She gave me a reassuring smile and hugged me again. I slumped against her and fell asleep. _

_I woke up to my mother shaking me. "Hey, come on baby. Time to wake up." I rubbed my eyes and sat up. My mother held my hand and led me to an office, which was labeled with "Chancellor Paige." A woman with a tight bun and white lab coat opened the door and shook my mother's hand. _

_"Long time no see, sister," the blonde woman smiled coldly and lead us into her office. _

* * *

Another dream...

_"What's your name?" I grinned at the six-year-old blond skinny boy that stood in front of me. _

_He stared at his worn shoes and said, "Issac. My name's Issac."_

_"Nice to meet you," I stuck my hand out and he shook it. "I'm Lizzy." _

_He smiled at me and said, "Nice to meet you too."_

* * *

"Lizzy?" I groaned and pushed myself up. My leg felt like it was on fire, but I tried my best to ignore the pain.

"Newt?" I mumbled, squinting at the blond. My vision was failing, and my arms started to shake. I gasped and my body started to shake.

Newt yelped and screamed, "Clint! Get the medicine! Hurry!" The last thing I felt was a pair of hands holding my arms and a needle going into my leg.

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave reviews and suggestions and such! Thanks! See you next time. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Newt's POV:**

Lizzy's body was almost lifeless. Clint had finished bandaging up the girl and a blanket covered her still shaking body.

"Do you think she'll live?" Newt asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, she will."

"I really hope so," Newt sighed and left the room. Alby was awake, and it was time he talked to his best friend. Kneeling down to his best friend's level, he put a hand on Alby's shoulder and said, "Alby? Alby? It's me. Newt."

"I want to speak with Thomas," he replied in a cold, empty voice.

"What? But…" Newt frowned, his brow furrowing.

"I said that I wanted to speak with Thomas! Get him! Now!" his best friend roared. Newt was exhausted. He wanted to know why he was in the Glade? And he wanted to see Lizzy alive more than anything. But he did what his best friend asked him to do. Newt got up and went to look for Thomas.

**Lizzy's POV:**

_Ava was distraught and her face was covered with bruises but her bun was still in it's perfect uniform shape, and a white lab coat was slipped over her shoulders. I almost smirked. _

_"The bitch lives, huh?" Lizzy growled. Ropes tied her to a chair and despite all her squirming, she couldn't get out of her bonds. _

_"I have done everything for you and your family, Elizabeth. I thought you could at least be civil and respect me for that. I guess I was wrong." _

_"Or maybe, you're not as smart as you thought you were," Lizzy spat. Ava narrowed her eyes but did nothing. She pressed a button and a guard came in. _

_"Take her away. When she's ready to talk like a civilized being, you can bring her back," Ava informed the guard and turned towards her computer. While the guard untied her and started to take her out of the room, Lizzy started yelling. _

_"Civilized? Like you are, you self-centered ugly ass bitch! You say WICKED is good! You told me and everyone else that we are doing is good! It's not! WICKED IS NOT GOOD! IT'S BAD!" _

* * *

I woke up for what seemed like the thousandth time with sweat on my forehead and my body cold and shaking. Clint held out a glass of water, and I chugged its contents down. I tossed the cup to the side, breathing heavily, my chest heaving.

"How do you feel?" Clint bent forward, concern in his eyes.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. "Like a pile of klunk." He laughed, and I opened my eyes. I smiled.

"How's everything?" I asked after putting on my shoes.

"You've only been asleep for a couple of hours," Clint shrugged and handed me a couple of pills.

"This will help with the pain," Clint said. "Come back in a couple of hours for a new bandage, and don't over exert yourself, Lizzy."

"Alright. Thanks, Clint," I smiled and squeezed his shoulder. He nodded his head and smiled back. Before I left the Med-hut, Clint stopped me and said, "Go find him. He's been so stressed out these past few days and seeing you will ease his pain."

"Who?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"You know who."

* * *

I ran into the Homestead, dashing past discarded boxes and several boys, until I found the person I was looking for. "Newt!" I cried and dashed forward into his arms. He chuckled and hugged me, a hand on my back and another resting on my hair.

"Lizzy," he whispered. I pulled away from him and smiled.

"Shouldn't you be resting? How are you? Lizzy?! I thought you were going to die!" Newt stuttered, his hands resting on my shoulders. I smiled again and laughed.

"I'm okay, Newt. I'm okay."

"You sure?" Newt said with concern. I nodded and hugged him again.

"I'm okay."

* * *

Minho continued to study his maps and papers despite me trying to talk to him. After a while, I decided to pinch him.

"Hey! What was that for, you shank!"

"Listen to me," I rolled my eyes and sat on the table. "I think I should be allowed back in the Maze." Minho finally looked up at me and frowned.

He walked towards me and crossed his arms over his chest, "Like hell you are."

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows and glared at me. "You aren't the boss of me."

Minho turned around and glared down at me, "Oh, really. Who is Keeper of the Runners? Me. Who picks the Runners? Me. So yes. I am the boss of you." And before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed Minho's shirt and punched him in the face. Without another word, I stomped out of the Runner's hut without looking back.

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm working on a new story, also relating to the Maze Runner. Let me know if you guys think I should post it now or after I'm done with Gone. Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

I finally managed to get a shower in, which felt like heaven. I scrubbed away the dirt and sweat and managed to get my hair back to it's normal state. After tucking it into a messy bun, I ran off to eat some food. My stomach was practically crying in pain.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Frypan smiled kindly at me and handed over a steaming plate of soup and several sandwiches. I thanked him and then wandered over to a tree to eat. Newt approached me with a smile and sat down next to me.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good," I reassured him, squeezing his hand. He glanced down at our connected hands and then pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frowning. I started sipping on the steaming hot soup and looked at Newt for an answer.

"It's nothing," Newt said after a while. "I gotta go. But I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. Yeah, sure," I replied and watched him go. I finished the rest of the soup and the sandwiches and then wandered off to the Medhut in search of Clint.

"What's wrong, Lizzy?" he asked as soon as I walked into the Med-hut.

"Nothing. I'm just worried about everything that's been happening and needed someone to talk to," I replied and took a seat in one of the chairs. Clint smiled and put down the roll of bandages that he'd been sorting.

"Talk," he said and sat down across from me.

"I'm confused on what's going on with that girl. Why is she here? And what's going to happen to us?" I put my head in my hands and sighed. Most importantly, though I'd never ask Clint, what was going on with Newt? I was sure that I didn't like him the way I had liked Ben but, still, I cared about him a lot.

"I don't have the answers to those questions, Lizzy. You know that. But we've managed to keep going, no matter what. And even if the supplies stop, which I doubt they will, we still have Runners exploring the Maze everyday for a way out."

"We've been searching for practically three years, Clint. We've got nothing," I groaned.

"You don't know that."

* * *

I was wandering around the Glade, bored out of my mind, when Minho and Thomas came gasping out of the Maze. I sprinted towards them, delighted at the feeling of being free again, and knelt at Thomas's side, who had collapsed. He was holding a strange metal cylinder with a 7 on it's side and a glowing red dot.

"Thomas!" I cried. He waved a hand to say that he was okay and handed me the cylinder.

"What's this?" I asked after he chugged down a bunch of water and the other Gladers had gathered.

"I think we found a way out."

* * *

"We found this cylinder in the Griever that I killed," Thomas said, holding up the metal object in his hand for the Gladers to see. I noticed that Gally was frowning and his weird eyebrows were all bunched up. "Minho and I decided to go back into the Maze and this thing," Thomas held up the cylinder again, "It's like a compass, kind of. It lead us to a way out."

"Then why didn't you go through?" Zart asked.

"It closed, and we nearly died," Thomas replied simply.

"What a shame," Gally muttered, earning a frown from Newt.

"How does the thing work, exactly?" I asked, trying to lead the Gladers' attention back to Thomas.

"It has a seven on it-the seventh section of the Maze," Thomas informed us. He glanced at Minho and then said, "I think the hole where it lead us is where the Grievers come out."

"Hold up," Chuck said. "You want us to go where the Griever's live! Are you crazy?" Several other Gladers nodded in agreement. I glanced at Newt, who was wearing a, sadly familiar, frown.

"Yes," Thomas stated and tossed aside the cup of water he had been holding.

Gally stood up immediately as soon as Thomas had finished and said, "This is crazy! Alby wouldn't want this. We could die. Every last one of us!"

"But we are going to die anyway if we stay here!" Thomas yelled back. I stepped forward, ready to break up the imminent fight, but fortunately, Newt was already there.

"Enough!" Newt roared. It was so rare when Newt ever raised his voice but, when he did, people listened. I guess that was a part of him being a good leader.

"Everybody, go to bed. We've got a lot to discuss tomorrow, and I think we all need some rest. Good that?" The other Gladers nodded after a while and dispersed. I tossed aside the apple I had been eating and wandered over to Thomas, Minho, and Newt, who were still talking.

Ignoring Minho, I said, "Are you okay, Thomas?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Lizzy," he smiled and patted my shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," I laughed and smiled. Newt stepped forward and squeezed my hand.

"You should probably go rest," he muttered, still gripping my hand.

"I'm fine, Newt," I rolled my eyes, but my leg was aching. It was still sore and weak.

Newt said, "I'm serious, Lizzy. Go to bed. You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

**Sorry this took so long, guys! I'm on vacation and haven't had a lot of time to write. Hopefully, I'll get something up soon. Bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

_Teresa grinned at me from across the classroom and smirked when she noticed me and Newt holding hands. I stuck my tongue out at her, making her smirk again. Newt smiled at us while the teacher droned on about some mechanic study thing. I held Newt's hand a little closer and grinned. _

The girl was awake. And she wasn't too happy about being surrounded by boys. I had heard Clint and Jeff's yells' of surprise while I was talking to Newt, and both of us raced off to see what had happened. Alby was still sitting in the Med-hut, and I could see the worry on Newt's face.

"I'm sure he's fine," I yelled as we rushed towards the Med-hut. Newt only frowned. We barreled through the door to see Clint and Jeff both lying on the floor; Clint rubbing his head and Jeff grumbling about a broken nose.

"What happened?" Newt asked after helping the two up and onto a bed.

"The girl," Clint muttered. "She woke up and attacked us and then ran off somewhere."

"Not bad," I smirked, earning a glare from Jeff and a roll of the eyes from Clint.

"Come on," Newt said, pulling me out of the Med-hut on a search for the pale-skinned girl. But the other Gladers had already found her. I guess it's pretty hard to notice the rocks raining down on your heads.

* * *

After Thomas had gone up onto the tower to talk to the girl, Newt and I returned to the Med-hut to help look after the injured Gladers.

"Oh Clint! Oh Jeffy! Look what I have!" I squealed in delight as I lead the four injured people into the Med-hut.

"What?" Jeff growled.

"More people that have been beat up by a girl!" Newt shushed me and then helped me bandage up everyone, including Gally, who had a huge bump on his head. After I'd giving them all instructions and an order to come back to see me in a couple of hours or if they felt any weird pains.

Clint and Jeff were napping, so, I stayed in the Med-hut while Newt went off to pay Alby, who was still sleeping on the second floor, a visit. When he got back, he looked rather pissed, and Clint was still asleep. Jeff, however, had woken up and was busy cleaning up in the showers.

Newt left me to go search for Minho and Thomas, while I cleaned up a Builder who had been trying to fix the roof of the Homestead. After he thanked me and left, I tended to Clint by cleaning the bandage and setting out a glass of water for him when he woke up.

I ventured out of the Med-hut, ignoring the whole speech Alby would've given me about being responsible and looking after the Gladers and blah blah blah, and jogged over to the Runners hut, hoping to find Thomas or even Minho. We hadn't talked much after I had punched him, and he had only acknowledged my presence when he came in to the Med-hut so I could look at his ankle.

"Thank you," he'd grumbled and then trudged out of the hut. I had rolled my eyes and simply gone back to laying down and pretending to nap.

"Thomas?" I called as I pushed open the door. Thomas and the girl were standing there, huddled together over a map.

"Um, hello?" I coughed, a smirk already arising on my face. They sprung apart like they'd been caught in the middle of a crime scene. "I thought Ben and I had been the only couple in the Glade. I guess I was wrong."

The girl blushed and Thomas stuttered out, "We weren't…I wasn't…um." The girl stepped forward, flicking her hair back, and smiled weakly.

"My name is Teresa. I assume you're Elizabeth."

"Lizzy," I replied, and shook her hand. "You kids have fun. Oh, and Thomas, let me know if anything…interesting happens." I left with a smirk and a wink and then disappeared through the door.

**I'm not dead! Haha sorry for the long wait and this short chapter. Don't worry. I'll write soon…hopefully. **


	30. Chapter 30

I knew we were dead when the Doors weren't closing. Teresa, Thomas, Newt, and I were sitting around Alby's bed with grim expressions when someone ran in and shouted that the Doors weren't closing.

Newt ordered everyone to board up the Homestead and take refuge there while he sent the Runners to go fetch weapons and the Grief Serum. I could tell that we would need it. Newt took a hold of my arm and stared into my eyes.

"No. Go to the Homestead," Newt said.

"What!?" I cried, yanking away from him. This was definitely not the time for an argument, but I could've cared less. I wasn't going to stand aside and watch my friends die. Not if I could do something about it.

"You are going to die if you go out there, Lizzy! I won't have that!"

"IT IS NOT UP TO YOU, NEWT!" I screamed and groaned with frustration. We were about to be eating alive by Grievers and this was all he could talk about.

"Is this about Ben? And like joining him in being idiotic and suicidal or something because I'm pretty sure you have a death wish," Newt whispered softly to me, his arms resting on my shoulders. The thought of Ben dying filled me up with rage, and I yanked myself away from Newt.

"Leave me alone. AND DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT BEN LIKE THAT OR I WILL KILL YOU." And with that, I sprinted off with the other Runners on a mission to save the Glade-if that was even possible.

* * *

My knives were tucked in their bands around my legs, arms, and boots; my bow rested in my hand and my quiver was strapped to my back. I glanced behind me and saw Chuck shivering in the corner, his eyes shut, and his hands wrapped around a small object I couldn't quite make up. I considered going up to him but, Thomas beat me to it.

"Lizzy?" I hear a female voice behind me and turn around to give Teresa a reassuring smile.

"We'll be okay," I said. She nodded and then glanced back at Thomas, who was also staring at her from across the room.

"Teresa?" I wave my hand in front of her face until her attention turns back to me. "You alright?" She nodded again, gave me a smile, and then moved back to Thomas's side. I crouched near the door and leaned my ear against it; the moans and clicks of the Grievers were clear, but they weren't at the Homestead…yet.

I glanced back at the scared but determined Gladers. If a fight broke out, and I was sure it would, the boys, Teresa, and I wouldn't go down without a fight.

Returning my attention back to the door, I almost yelped when I felt a large clang against the Homestead well. I rolled backwards and raised myself up in a crouch, a knife in my hand. I raised a finger to my lips as a way of telling everyone to be quiet but, I didn't need to. Everyone was crouching as far away as they could from the shadow that was starting to move on top of the Homestead.

I snatched a spare spear from the top of a box and stood with the other Gladers; I hugged Chuck to me and then put him behind me. Chuck was too innocent, too young to die at such an age. We all were.

"We're going to make it," I whisper in his ear and then resume my position. But when the Griever leg pierced the feeble ceiling of the Homestead and snatched up a Glader, I knew that no matter what, those words were a lie.

**Hey Guys! I'm going to update my new story tomorrow or sometime this week! I'll post another chapter for Gone and give you guys the title! It would mean the world to me if you would check it out. Thanks! **


	31. Chapter 31

Chuck screamed. It was the worst sound I'd ever heard; a kid's scream. That's what leaped us all into action. I spun and plunged my spear into the closets Griever and then quickly pulled it out and dashed to the side as the monster barreled forward. I could hear screams from the other Gladers but all I could do was spin and slash and whirl. After plunging my broken spear into a Griever, I spun around. Newt was holding Chuck in one hand and a spear in the other. Five other Gladers stood with him, fending off a large Griever. I raced towards them, jumped and landed on the only spot where I wouldn't be poked or stabbed to death-it's back.

Newt tossed me his machete and I plunged it down over and over until the Griever slumped forward and died. I rolled off of it and whipped an arrow into my bow. Dead Gladers were strewn over the Glade and I almost retched when I saw Lyndon's broken bloody body lying on the grass, his eyes open and his mouth wide.

I dashed over to two boys, Frypan and Clint, who were being chased by a Griever and shot an arrow into it's hide. It didn't do much but it let me catch up to it so I could jump on it's back. The battle was over in seconds. Half of the Gladers were dead, and the whole Glade was up in flames.

"Chuck! Newt! Thomas!" I shouted as I jogged through the debris, covering my nose as I ran. "Teresa! Chuck! Clint!" I finally stumbled upon Gally and a few other Gladers who were storming through the wreckage. He was headed towards Thomas, who stood with Teresa, Chuck, and Newt. From Gally's expression, I could tell that Thomas wasn't going to get a hug from him.

"Gally, stop!" I yelled, jogging up to him and putting a hand on his arm. He shoved me to the side like I was a fly and kept storming through. In one fluid motion, he punched Thomas in the face and sent him sprawling through the grass. Teresa knelt at his side and helped him back up.

"What the hell? You need to calm down!" I stepped in front of the Builder, who was absolutely furious.

"Calm down! Our Glade, our home, is in ruins, and this is all because of him!" Gally stabbed his finger in Thomas's chest. "This is all your fault!"

"Where's Alby?" I stepped in, pushing Gally to the side.

"He's dead," Thomas said in a emotionless voice.

"Oh my god," I whispered. I stumbled back until I felt Newt's hands on my shoulders. Gally stepped forward again but I lunged and tackled him to the ground.

"No more fighting!" I screamed. He growled and struggled but, I had him pinned down to the ground, or so I thought. He slipped a knife from my arm and slashed my arm.

More in surprise than pain, I scrambled away, a hand clasped to my bleeding arm. Clint dashed to my side and ordered Jeff for some bandages and cloth. Newt looked at me with concerned eyes but didn't move from Thomas's side. I didn't know what happened. One minute the boys were holding Gally back, again, and Clint was bandaging my arm, and then Thomas was on the ground with a Griever stinger in his hands.

"Thomas!" I heard someone scream. I rushed forward and slipped Thomas's head onto my lap and grabbed some cloth from Clint.

"We need the Grief Serum! Now!" I yelled and turned back to Thomas while a Glader sprinted back to the Med-hut. "Come on, stay with me, Thomas." Teresa slipped her hand into Thomas's, a mixed expression of worry and horror on her face, and closed her eyes. She had only been in the Glade for a short amount of time but, Teresa had already gone through a lifetime's amount of fear. We all had.

"Hang on, Thomas," Teresa whispered.

**My new story will be posted soon! The title will be I Did It For You. Look for it and please review! Thanks guys and sorry I have been MIA. **


	32. Chapter 32

While Teresa looked after a screaming and delirious Thomas in the Slammer, Gally decided that it was high time that he take over the Glade. Newt did all he could but, without Alby, he was nearly powerless. It wasn't that he wasn't a good leader, trust me he was; Gally was just too powerful and stubborn to back-down and really, Newt didn't have much strength left for that.

I stood with him as the new leader of the Glade, who had once been Keeper of the Builders, lectured the other Runners and Keepers about how bad Thomas and Teresa were for the Glade and how punishment was needed. I glanced over at Newt whose hair was even more unkempt than usual and whose eyes were bloodshot and fingers were caked with mud and dirt.

"I'm gonna go check up on the other Gladers, make sure they're okay," I whispered in his ear and squeezed his hand. Newt glanced over at me and nodded.

He sighed and said, "Let me know if you need anything."

I studied him for a while, my hand still on his, and said, "Are you okay, Newt?"

"I've been better, but we all have," Newt gave me a tired smile and kissed my forehead. I pulled back in shock, gave him a small smile, and jogged off to the Homestead, where the boys, who had become my family, were preparing for another night of death.

* * *

It was all Gally. But we had a plan so, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that we were getting out of the Glade. Gally decided that it would be best to have Teresa and Thomas offered as some sort of sacrifice so the Grievers would leave us alone. The others with common sense and a small amount of brain decided that Gally was a little too crazy and that it was time to leave.

Thomas was awake, and Newt, Minho, Chuck, and I gathered at the Slammer with grim expressions and listened to Thomas's story.

Thomas stared blankly at the Slammer floor and then glanced up at as and began, "This place…It's not what we thought it was. It's not a prison, it's a test. It all started when we were kids. They'd give us these challenges. They were experimenting on us. And then people started disappearing. Every month, one after the other, like clockwork."

Newt stared sadly at Thomas and said, "They were sending them into the Maze."

"Yeah but not all of us."

"What do you mean?" Newt asked. Something was nagging at the back of my mind but I couldn't quite place what it was.

"Guys, I'm one of them. The people who put us here, I worked with them. I-I watched you guys for years. The entire time you've been here, I…I was on the other side of it," Thomas turned and glanced at Teresa. "And so were you."

A tear rolled down Teresa's pale face, "What?"

Thomas put his head in his hands, "We did this to them."

Teresa should her head vigorously and replied, "No…that can't be true."

"It is. I saw it," Thomas wiped away at his face.

"But…but…but…Why would they send us off if we were with them?" Teresa asked.

"It doesn't matter," Thomas whispered.

Newt sighed, squeezed my hand and said, "He's right. It doesn't matter. Any of it. Because the people we were before the maze, they don't even exist anymore. These Creators took care of that. But what does matter is who we are now, and what we do, right now. You went into the maze, and you found a way out."

Thomas stared up at Newt and then at me and said, "Yeah, but if I hadn't, Alby would still be alive."

Newt brushed his hand against mine and said, "Maybe. But I know that if he were here, he would be telling you the exact same thing. Pick up your ass and finish what you've started. Because if we do nothing, then that means Alby died for nothing, and I can't have that."

* * *

I stared at the walls of the Homestead and ran a hand over my bundle of stuff. If we made it out of the Glade, I wanted to keep something with me that would remind of the Glade. It didn't matter what Thomas said about the Glade. It had been our home, my home. I had no memory of anything; the Glade was all I had. It was where I fell in love with Ben and where I made my two best friends.

"Lizzy?" I turned around to see Newt standing in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I smiled. "Do you remember my Greenie party and how I destroyed Gally?"

"Yeah," Newt smiled back and picked up a small drawing of the Gardens. Two boys were working and I could see another walking towards them. I walked towards Newt and took the picture from him.

"Did you draw this?" I asked.

Newt shrugged and said, "It was just a quick sketch; after I hurt my leg, I liked to sit around the Glade and draw."

"It's amazing. I think the best thing I could ever try would be a stick figure, or maybe a square," I laughed.

"It's not that good," Newt blushed and tucked the drawing back under the pile of papers.

"Don't be humble! This stuff is amazing!" I started pulling out bunches of sketches until I came across a portrait-of me running. Newt scratched the back of his neck and tugged the photo away from me.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't like stalking you or anything. I just-," Newt stuttered and I chuckled.

"It's fine. You actually make me look less ugly," I smiled and stared at the photo again.

* * *

I stood with Newt and Chuck, my bow was on my shoulder along with my quiver. My knives were ready, and I had a spare spear in my hand.

"What's up with the weapons?" Chuck asked. A pile of supplies lay at his feet, and he had several canteens slung over his shoulder.

"She's our best fighter," Newt laughed and smiled at me.

"Your not so bad yourself," I nudged Newt and adjusted my knife that was tucked in my ponytail.

"How does that thing not slice your head open?" Newt asked, touching my head lightly.

"Practice," I winked at him, ran forward, and did a front flip.

"Showoff," Newt nudged me again.

Chuck coughed and said, "You guys are nasty. You're always flirting and playing with each other." While I laughed hysterically on the ground and Newt stood there awkwardly blushing, Chuck stared at us quizzically. I almost forgot that we were leaving the Glade.

"Are you going to miss this place?" I asked Newt while we waited for Gally to set up the two posts. Newt sighed; Chuck had washed his clothes for him, and they were still a little damp. His machete and a couple knives were lying next to him, along with a Runner's pack; mine was laying at my own feet. Chuck was distributing water bottles, dry food packets, and a couple bandages to everyone going, that we knew of.

"I'll miss the place and the people. But really, to be honest, I hate the place. Everyday I've been in here, I just have felt so trapped," Newt put his head in his hands and groaned.

"I'll miss beating the shit out of Gally," I laughed and after a while, so did Newt.

"Yeah," he whispered. We sat there, under a tree, for a while until Chuck appeared in front of us.

"It's almost time. You guys have got ten minutes if you want to look around, one last time," Chuck informed us and then jogged off.

"You coming?" I asked, brushing myself off.

"I think it would be better if we did this alone," Newt nodded at me, got up, and headed towards the Gardens. I simply nodded and jogged off to my room. There was some things I couldn't leave behind. I pushed open the creaky, wooden door and sat down on the bed. I remembered when Alby suggested the Builders make me my own room and how happy it had made me. I remember asking Newt to help me organize everything, including drawings. I rolled up my favorite one-one at a Greenie party and tucked it in my pack.

I also tucked away a small, perfect, little pebble that Ben had given me. I closed my eyes as I remembered what had happened.

_"For you," Ben smiled, placing the small pebble in my hand. "It's no diamond, but it was the best I could fine."_

_"It's perfect," I whispered and placed it down next to me._

After I wiped myself clean of grime and dirt, I slipped into Ben's shirt, shorts, and combat boots. For emergencies before, I had made a small bag that I could put extra things in; I tugged it out from under my pile of junk that I had never gotten around to organizing. I grabbed a tank top, shirt, sweatshirt, 2 shorts, and leggings and stuffed them in my bag along with pills, haha, and undergarments.

The packs weren't too heavy, and neither was the canteen so I jogged off with weapons in hand and got ready to leave the Glade.

* * *

**I tried to make this extra long since I haven't been very good at updating lately! We're almost there, guys! Let me know if you think I should do a sequel or not. And I know this chapter may have been a bit boring but I wanted to show that Lizzy also has grown to love the Glade as her home, and it is hard for her to leave it. Okay…Thanks and please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

"What's taking them so long?" I asked, poking Newt in the shoulder. He had a runner's pack on his back along with his machete and a spear.

"I'm not sure," he frowned and squinted at the Slammer. "There," he whispered, nodding his head towards three boys and Teresa and Thomas. One held Teresa's arms behind her back and two others dragged a limp and weird looking Thomas.

"Do you think the plan's going to work?" I whispered.

"It has to." I nodded and stood next to Newt and Chuck while Teresa and Thomas were brought forward. Teresa was tied to a post while Thomas was thrown into the grown; Gally stood in front of the Doors, just watching.

"Gally, this doesn't seem right," Clint said, frowning. I dozed off for a bit until I heard Teresa shriek at Gally, "An offering! Listen to him! He's crazy!" Gally refused to do anything else and ordered Thomas to be tied to the post. In a flash, just like he'd practiced, Thomas elbowed a Builder in the stomach and rolled with a spear in his hand. Teresa kicked her guard in the balls and Newt quickly untied her.

"We're leaving," Thomas said. Newt, Minho, Teresa, and I stood behind him, an arrow already notched into my bow. "You can't stop us."

"What?" Gally almost roared.

"You don't have to come with us, but we are leaving. Anyone else who wants to come, now is your last chance!" Thomas replied, the spear shaking in his hand.

Gally rolled his eyes and said, "Don't listen to him, he's just trying to scare you, all right?"

"No, I'm not trying to scare you. You're already scared. All right? I'm scared. But I'd rather risk my life out there than spending the rest of it in here. We don't belong here. This place isn't our home. We were put here. We were trapped here. At least out there, we have a choice. We can make it out of here. I know that."

I smiled at Newt and then watched as all but five Gladers and Gally joined us and stood behind Thomas. "Just come with us, Gally," I heard Thomas whisper.

"Good luck in the Maze," Gally replied and led the remanding Gladers to the wrecks of the Homestead. I glanced at Thomas and nodded; it was time for us to finally leave.

"Let's go," Thomas said, taking one last look at the Glade and then plunging into the Maze. I whispered, "Goodbye Ben," and then ran off after them. Newt's slight limp did nothing to his running skills; he was fast, and I could almost see his old Runner self. I stayed in the back with Minho and Newt to make sure Chuck was alright, who was breathing heavily.

"You good, Chuck?" I patted the young boy on the shoulder. He nodded feebly and waved a hand at me to indicate he didn't want to talk. I gave him an encouraging smile and kept running. Our group finally stopped next to a long corridor that I'd never seen before.

"This it?" I whispered to Minho who nodded and held his spear out in front of him. Chuck took a swig of water and then moved forward to stand next to Thomas. I nodded to Newt and pulled my spear out too.

"Is there a Griever?" I heard Chuck whisper, and Thomas nodded.

"We get out of here or we die trying, okay?" Thomas thumped his chest, as we nodded and cheered, and ran out to the Griever guarding our way out. I yelled and sprinted forward, out in front of Thomas, summersaulted through the air, landed on the Griever's back, and stabbed down with my spear. I heard other Grievers coming toward us, but I focused on putting down my first target. I stabbed until the Griever shuddered and collapsed; rolling, I pulled out the broken end of the spear, spun and tossed it into a nearby Griever. I took out two long knives and dived towards Chuck and Teresa who were backing away from two advancing Grievers.

"Get back and get to the door!" I yelled and threw my knives. They sailed home into each Griever eye and I took the chance while they were shuddering to pull the knives out and swipe again. Newt, Minho, Clint, and Bill appeared at my side, all carrying spears. We fended off the Grievers while Minho shouted out the code to Teresa.

The door shuddered open and we started to advance towards it when a Griever came out of nowhere and landed on Minho.

"Minho!" I screamed, jumping forward, but Jeff beat me to it. He stuck his spear into the Griever until it stood away from Minho, who rolled back to us. The bad thing was that Jeff was thrown into the air and off the pathway.

"Jeff!" I heard Clint yell who's eyes were wide with surprise and fear.

"Come on, guys! Move!" I pulled Minho to his feet and ushered the Gladers threw the door. We stepped out into a dark, badly lit hallway and stopped in front of a door with the sign, Exit, above it.

"What the hell?" I whispered to Newt, who shrugged. Thomas paused and then shouldered the door open; what we saw was repulsive. Bodies were everywhere, blood was flooding the floor and I saw mangled faces and bullets lodged into skin. Thomas kicked aside a gun lying in the middle of the hallway and moved forward. I couldn't believe it. These were the people who had ruined our lives and they were all dead.

I glanced at Chuck who's eyes were wide with fright and then paused behind Thomas, who was staring at a screen. He clicked a big red button and stepped back as the screen in front of us came to life. I frowned as I recognized who the woman on the screen was; the woman who had taken my family away from me.

"Hello. My name is Doctor Ava Paige. I'm Director of Operations of the World Catastrophe Killzone Department. If you're watching this, that means you've successfully completed the Maze Trials. I wish I could be there in person to congratulate you, but circumstances seem to have prevented it. I'm sure by now, you must all be very confused, angry, frightened. I can only assure you that everything's that happened to you, everything we've done to you, it was all done for a reason. You won't remember, but the sun has scorched our world. Billions of lives lost fire, famine, suffering on a global scale. The fallout was unimaginable. What came after was worse. We called it the Flare. A deadly virus that attacks the brain. It is violent, unpredictable, incurable. Or so we thought. In time, a new generation emerged that could survive the virus. Suddenly, there was a reason to hope for a cure. But finding it would not be easy. The young would have to be tested, even sacrificed, inside harsh environments, where their brain activity could be studied. All in an effort to understand what makes them different, what makes you different. You may not realize it, but you're very important. Unfortunately your trails have only just begun," the blonde woman told us. I frowned when i noticed guns in the background and people in lab coats flying backwards with a splash of red.

The woman continued, "As you'll no doubt soon discover, not everyone agrees with our methods. Progress is slow, people are scared. It may be too late for us, for me, but not for you. The outside world awaits. Remember...Wicked is good." And then she blew her head off.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Newt said, his eyebrows raised and his hand resting on his machete.

"What do we do now?" Thomas asked. He didn't sound like the guy I talked to in the Maze; he sounded like a scared little boy who didn't know what to do. I guess that's how we all felt.

"She said we were important," replied Newt. And just as we started towards the way out, we heard a crunch behind us and saw a gun pointed at us. Gally was the one holding it.

* * *

**One more chapter and then that's the end of Gone! Please review and tell me what you guys think and let me know if you think I should write a sequel to this. **


	34. Chapter 34

"Gally, stop," I whispered, taking a tentative step forward. But Gally never wavered; he never stopped pointing the gun at Thomas.

"Come on, Gally. We're free. We can leave now. We can go," Thomas said, his voice begging Gally to put the gun down.

Teresa pulled Thomas back and said, "No. Look. He's been stung."

"No. We can't leave," Gally was crying and his hand was shaking but he didn't waver. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Minho adjust his body slightly so he could reach his spear. No. I couldn't believe even someone like Gally would shoot anybody.

"Gally, stop," I whispered again.

"No," he cried. "We belong to the Maze." And all in one moment, Gally pulled the trigger, Chuck jumped forward in front of Thomas, and Minho threw the spear into Gally's chest. The boy who had once attacked me and who had once been a Builder and a leader in our family, fell to the ground and closed his eyes for the very last time. I closed my eyes until I heard Chuck whisper Thomas's name and noticed the blood blooming across Chuck's white shirt.

"No!" I screamed, but it was Thomas who caught him and tried to stem the flow of the blood with his hands. Newt wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed into his shirt; but Thomas wouldn't accept it. I tore myself away from Newt and knelt next to Thomas.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," I whispered and brushed my hand against his frizzy curls.

"Don't be," he whispered and gripped our hands. He placed a little carved figurine in Thomas's hand and whispered, "Give this to my parents for me, Thomas. Please."

"No…no…Chuck, you give it to them yourself," Thomas cried and squeezed Chuck's hand. I heard Teresa crying and even noticed Minho tearing up, but there was nothing we could do.

I pulled a knife out when I heard the doors shudder and a group of men with rifles storm in but I was too unfocused and confused to even get into a fighting stance. Newt gripped my hand and pulled me with him as the men shouldered us out what had once been WICKED headquarters. I could hear Thomas screaming and begging for Chuck to come back. I could hear the helicopter whirring. And I could hear our feet pounding against the sand as we ran to freedom.

* * *

For the first time ever, I got new clean clothes and a beautiful warm shower without the usual soap of the Glade. I scrubbed at my tears and hair until I finally felt clean. I don't know how, but the people that had saved us had given me clothes that fit me perfectly; soft flexible jeans with a pocket in the back perfect for a knife, haha, a white cotton tank top, camouflage jacket, and new boots. Teresa worked my hair into a braid and promptly shoved me out of the bathroom so she could shower.

I lay on my bed until I heard a knock at the door. It was Minho and Newt, who were also dressed in fresh new clothes and it even looked like Newt had gotten a hair cut.

"Nice hair," I smiled and closed the door behind me. "What's going on?"

"There's gonna be a meeting in the living room; seems like those people are finally gone and Minho here thought that it would be a good idea to get a chance to talk in private," Newt said, brushing away a loose strand of his blonde-hair.

"Sounds good. Should I tell Teresa?" I said.

"No. Newt here just needs to talk to you," Minho winked at us and walked away.

"Come on," Newt smiled at me. "Let's take a walk." The hallways were dark but it seemed like our section of the huge building was just for us. We sat down on an empty couch.

"So, what's up?" I said after Newt fumbled with his shirt sleeve for a while.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Newt gave me a sweet smile and reached his hand over to brush a loose strand away from my face.

I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder, "In some ways, I miss the Glade more than anything because that would mean Jeff and Chuck would still be alive. But, they're not. So, yeah, I'm okay with the fact that we're out of that hell hole. What I'm not okay with is not knowing what the hell is going on."

"It wasn't a hole, though," Newt chuckled.

"What?"

"The Glade."

"Oh my god, you did not just say that," I laughed, poking him in the stomach.

"Hey!" he protested and rested a hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry about what I said about…about Ben in the Maze."

"Would you just kiss me?" I laughed, placing a hand on the back of his neck. And he did.

* * *

Trust me. I still loved Ben a lot; but Newt in a way was better for me than Ben ever was. We sat in a couple of couches until Thomas finally returned with Teresa at his side. Newt's hand was interlaced in mine and I caught Minho and Frypan smirking at us.

"So, what do you think is going on?" Clint asked Thomas.

"I don't know guys," Thomas looked tired, but at least he was able to function; before, on the helicopter, he couldn't even move. Teresa and Minho had to help him into the building. "But we should just be careful. We don't know these people. We don't even know if we're out of WICKED yet."

"Thomas, we saw everyone there die," Teresa whispered.

"Yes, I know. But we never know. And we shouldn't trust anyone just yet, so be careful guys."

I sat up and said, "What are we going to do now. What's our purpose? The world outside is ruined; more than three-fourths has been burnt to ashes. Our families are most likely gone, our homes most likely demolished."

"I don't know," Thomas whispered. "Let's go to bed. We got to face tomorrow with enough strength." Teresa whispered something to Thomas and then disappeared back into our room. The boys shuffled into their quarters until it was just me, Thomas, Minho, and Newt.

"Thomas, tell me what you really think. You always have something in mind," I whispered

Thomas rubbed his face in his hands and stood up, "You're right, Lizzy. I just couldn't say it in front of the others. I don't think we're out of the Maze yet. Gally was clearly out of it; he wasn't himself. And, those people that saved us; guys, I checked. They've locked the doors, so we can't even get out."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Newt said. "But for now, we should get some sleep." We all nodded and Minho and Thomas slipped into their room. Newt smiled at me and tucked a strand behind my ear.

"Nice pajamas," he smirked, observing my huge sweatshirt that had belonged to him, emphasis on belonged, and baggy sweatpants.

"They're comfortable," I protested.

"You okay to be alone tonight," Newt wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'll be fine. Besides, Teresa's in there; if she found you in there, she would freak. And if Thomas found me with you, he would freak," I slung my arms around his neck. Newt laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight, Lizzy," he smiled.

"Goodnight, Newt."

* * *

_"What did you do with my parents?" I said as calmly as I called. Ms. Paige stared at me from across her desk and smiled._

_"I see you are doing better. Have those sessions with Janson helped?" she smiled coldly and placed her hands on top of a file on her desk._

_"Certainly, Chancellor," I growled._

_"Good. Now to answer your questions, here's a file. You've earned it with all the help you've given us in building the Maze. Please return it to me after you're done. I'm off to the labs," she shoved the file towards me and left the room. I opened it and began reading. It was a letter-tons of them._

**_Dear Lizzy,_**

_**I love you so much sweetheart. This will be the last letter you get from me; I'm not even sure if you'll ever get them. But if you are, that means you're okay. I need you to understand something. I didn't leave. My sister placed me in a very dark section of WICKED as soon as she found out I was a Crank. Don't worry, sweetheart-you're immune. But Ava decided that if I was going to die, I might as well die being useful. That means I was used as an experiment-cutting my body open, electroshock therapy…that kind of stuff. The truth is darling-I've been dying for a long time. But now is when my body is finally shutting down for good. But I want you to always remember one thing, my sweet Lizzy. I love you. Don't you ever forget that.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom**_

* * *

**Newt's POV:**

It was great to wake up in a comfortable bed and soft blankets and a real pillow. Thomas and Minho were still sleeping, but he decided to slip out and see Lizzy. He creaked open the door but only found Teresa snoring. Lizzy would've taken the chance to sleep in and she never would have made her bed. Newt rushed to and fro but couldn't find her anywhere. Thomas and the other Gladers rushed into the living room when they heard Newt running around.

Minho stepped forward and said, "Newt, what's wrong?"

Newt slammed his hand against the wall, "Gosh, I just got her, why is this happening?"

Thomas grabbed Newt's hand and asked, "Damn it, Newt. What's wrong?"

"It's Lizzy. She's…she's gone."

* * *

**So…that's the end of Gone. Please please please review and tell me what you guys think of the story. They really mean a lot to me and help me improve my writing. I've decided to wait till the movie comes out to write the sequel for the Scorch Trials but I will be writing a sequel. For now, please check out my new story, I Did It For You, or…I might write a couple of extras from Gone. **

**Anyway…Thanks for taking the time to read this story. Bye!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Answers to Reviews:**

**CheetahGirl9X9: Hey! Thanks for reading my story. So, I'm not really following the Scorch Trials book, but I'm not too sure what's happening with the movie either, so…Lizzy isn't exactly being taken to Group B, she's just gone. And yeah, the story is called gone because at the very end, she disappears. Sorry it was a little confusing for you! **

**OneekaForever: ****Thanks so much! **

**black cheese: Btw, I absolutely love your username. Yeah, I'm sorry that I made it seem like she got over Ben too quickly; I realized that too after writing those chapters. I was also trying to show that she also had some feelings for Newt, but yes, I understand that her getting over him happened to face. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading my story!**

**Sad: Sorry about Ben! I was trying to follow the book and movie. But thanks for reading. **

**Pizza is bae:Thanks! **

* * *

**I might update soon for like a collection POVs of the other Gladers, if you guys would like that. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! This is just a little short collection of memories of Newt and Lizzy before they were in the Maze. The lines separate each little story. If you guys want me to write anything else about them, like stuff that happened in the Glade and what not, please let me know. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

It was two weeks after I turned fourteen when Newt finally had the guts to ask me out. I was with Minho and Ben, chatting away, when he approached us with get this, a huge bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. Now, I'm all for chocolates but Minho, Ben, and I were wondering at the moment, Why the hell and where the hell did he get those flowers. Ava wasn't to keen on anything living, which basically meant she hated everyone. Well, everyone except for Thomas.

"Hi, Lizzy," Newt gave me a small smile. "Could I take to you for a second?" I could hear Minho and Ben snorting and laughing behind me, but I chose to ignore them and followed Newt to our favorite spot in WICKED Headquarters. It was a small window seat, one of the only windows in the place. It had curtains that usually covered the windows, but over time, we'd brought pillows and blankets to the spot; it was our spot to think. Newt was going to go into the Maze in a year or so; Ava told me that my duty lied in helping Thomas and Teresa.

I hopped onto the window seat and scooted over to make room for Newt. "Yes?" I smiled, glancing at the flowers and box of chocolates.

He coughed and placed the two gifts in my lap. "What's this?" I raised my eyebrows at him. The flowers smelled beautiful and the chocolates looked delicious.

"For you," Newt sheepishly said. "I stole the chocolates from Ava's office and the flowers...well, it's a secret."

"Thanks, Newt," I smiled and gave him a hug. "But why now? Is it someone's birthday or..."

"Go out with me, Lizzy? Please?" Newt stared bashfully at me, making me burst into laughter.

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

* * *

I was eating lunch with Ben and Thomas when Newt stormed in and promptly punched Thomas in the face. "Newt!" I yelped, helping Thomas to his feet who was groaning and holding a hand to his face.

"Lizzy, we need to talk! Right now!" I'd never seen Newt so mad before. Shrugging at Thomas and Ben I ran after him. He was absolutely fuming when we finally sat down in one of the only private places there was in WICKED. The room was badly lit, but you could see the walls were bright white. Did all the walls in the building had to be white?

I sat down next to Newt on the musty old coach and frowned. "Newt, what's wrong?"

"I heard Thomas talking to Teresa that he didn't have feelings for her. He has feelings for you!" Newt yelled, breathing heavily.

"Okay, and?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. So, what. They talked about this. I already knew that Thomas had feelings for me, but I never did anything with him. Ever. And I had been positive that Thomas was finally moving on to Teresa.

"And! He said you two were closer than ever and that you almost kissed!" Newt roared, furiously. His blonde hair was messed up from his hands pulling at it and his frown didn't make him look any less handsome.

"Newt," I sighed, reaching forward to hold his hand. "Thomas is jealous of you. He probably knew you were there and wanted to make you mad. Think about it. He can be a conniving little asshole. Don't let him make you one too. Okay?"

Newt sighed, putting his face in his hands. Glancing back at me, he said, "Nothing's going on between the two of you?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone here knows I'm crazy about one person and one person only. And it isn't Thomas."

* * *

Ava was furious. And so was I.

"You are here to help with the Maze, just like everyone else, Elizabeth. I took you in! Don't be so ungrateful," Ava glared at me. Her straight blonde hair was pulled back in it's usual bun and her lab coat was spotless as usual.

"Took me in! If you'd allowed my mother to stay, I wouldn't need you. I wouldn't need any of you!" I screamed, bashing my fist down on her desk.

"And what about Mr. Newton? Hmm? Would you need him?" Ava smiled cockily at me. She knew she'd hit my one weak spot-Newt.

"If you touch him, I will kill you," I seethed, taking a step forward. "If you touch him, I will make sure that everything you've worked so hard for falls to pieces. If you even go near him, I will end WICKED and you."

"Good luck," Ava smiled, all her teeth white and glistening. That is, right before I punched her in the month and stormed back to my room.


End file.
